A Divergent High School Story, From Tobias's Perspective
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: Just a Divergent in high school story, but only in Tobias's POV. Will he get over his fear of his abusive father Marcus? And what will he do about his feelings for a certain blonde hair, blue eyed girl? Fourtris to come in the future! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. All I own is the plot ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Today yours going to read a Divergent High School story from Tobias's POV! If the story gets popular, and I complete this story, I'll do the same story but from Tris's prospective.**

**Now let's begin the story, shall we?**

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I woke up in the morning, wincing as I finally felt my back hurting with extreme pain. I should be use to it by now, ever since I was five my father, Marcus, abused me.

And now, 13 years later, I'm still terrified of him and made myself swore not to tell anyone about the pain

Trying my hardest to ignore the pain, I took a cold but fairly quick shower. When I was done I threw on a quick black tee shirt and pants and a black leather jacket.

_Got to represent my faction at school._ I thought as I towel dried my hair.

At my school, Chicago High, there were five factions: Erudite were the smart faction. They wore blue to represent who they are. In fact, all the factions wore colors to represent what faction we belong in.

Next was Abnegation, the selfless. Most people call them stiffs, although it is a terrible insult the other factions use against their enemies, even though their not from the Abnegation faction.

Then was Amity, the kind faction who wore orange and brown **(A/N: Is that what they wear? Sorry, I don't remember that detail from the books.)**

loose clothing.

After Amity was Candor, the honest faction who wore white and black.

I really didn't hang out with any of the other factions except my own, which was the Dauntless faction.

The Dauntless faction was for the brave, and we wore black.

My shirt was extremely damp, and it feels extremely cold against my chest.

_Stupid, stupid._ I scolded myself for not towel drying my hair earlier.

I tipped toed down the stairs, praying Marcus won't be awake.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I peeked in the living room to find Marcus passed out on the couch, a bottle of whiskey still grasped in his stupid abusing hands.

If only my mom was still around. I thought to myself before I quickly ran to the door. My mom died when I was six because my father abused her to death.

And that's when I heard something in the living room stir.

"What are you doing, get over here!" Marcus roared.

He must've forgot I had to go to school.

I winced at his yelling but I do as I'm told, slowly walking towards him. I looked down at his belt to find that he was holding a belt in his hand.

"DO AS YOUR TOLD! GET OVER HERE AND TURN AROUND!"

I do as told, slowly walking towards Marcus and I spun around, mentally preparing myself for the pain I was about to feel.

Then he whipped the belt at my back, which caused it to burn more than it already was before.

I let out a strangled cry as Marcus whipped me again, more harder and faster this time.

"This is what you get for trying to leave the house without me knowing! Now go to school you brat!"

I shakily got up, wiping a tear I never knew I had on my cheek until a few seconds ago, and ran out of the house (not before slamming the door) towards my black but slightly beaten up pick up truck.

I looked in the review mirror, checking to see if it looks like I've been crying.

My face was slightly red, but it was good enough. Although a large bruise I got from last night was still evident on my face.

I heaved a hug sigh before I jammed my car keys into the key hold and the car sprang to life. I revved it before I drove off to school.

When I got to school, I was on the hunt to find my best friend, Zeke.

As I ran through the crowded hall, I heard my friends on the football team call my name out and girls calling my name flirtatiously, I ignored them and raced down the hall.

"Make way, cripple's coming though!" I turn and saw Uriah, Zeke's younger brother, in the middle of the hall yelling at different aged teens that were passing through the halls.

_Who got injured now? _I thought until I got a glimpse at the person Uriah called crippled.

I look and find Tris standing there, two crutches propped under her arms and a huge heavy cast covering her right leg. I felt my heart break when I seen her injured leg and jealously coursed through me when I saw Uriah's arms around Tris's shoulders, trying to help her stay balanced on her crutches.

Tris was wearing a black leather jacket, a black tee, and black shorts.

I needed to get her attention, I thought before I accidently bumped into her, feeling electricity shoot through me when her shoulder touched mine.

"Watch it," I hear myself snap at her, immediately regretting the words I just said.

Tris raised one of her eyebrows, her lips instantly turning into a frown.

"Yeah, Four?" she asked, her eyes blazing in irritation and anger.

"Why should I watch it? It was YOU that ran into me." she retorted, her voice sounding sharp.

I opened my mouth to say something but Uriah just pulled her away.

"Let's go," he muttered angrily.

Trish whispered something to him, which caused Uriah to start laughing as the two walked away.

_Why did I do that?_ I thought, regretting what I just said. _She probably hates me! _I felt my heart break slowly.

And that was a bad thing, because I, Tobias Eaton, was in love with Tris for as long as I could remember.

* * *

**I know this isn't the best start to the story, I literally sat for a long time trying to think of something interesting to happen, and this is what I got.**

**Read and review, I would love to hear what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Thank you guys for the reviews and corrections on the things I did wrong!**

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I walked to my first class of the day: Music, which was taught by Tori.

Hands down, she was one of the best teachers at this school. She rarely gave us homework and taught classes in an interesting way. She also taught art, which was the class I had for 6th hour.

Also, this class was a mix of the seniors and the sophomores. Another added bonus is that Tris was in the class.

I walked into the huge music room, sitting down in the back of the row next to Zeke.

"Hey man," Zeke greeted, clapping me on the back. It took all of my willpower not to wince because that was where Marcus whipped me with his belt only just a few hours before.

The both of us talked about football for a while before I looked over at Tris, who was talking to Will. I couldn't help not wanting to overhear what they were talking about.

"No it was not! It was your fault I broke my leg!" Tris protested, her striking blue eyes widening at Will.

Will looked taken aback, a confused frown on his face before he said,

"Was not! I did not put that log in your path on purpose, that was Uriah! He wanted it to be a joke, he never expected for you to break your leg."

Tris's face softened softly slightly, guilt overtaking her face.

"Oh. Sorry I-"

"No, it's fine." Will assured her with a small smile, cutting Tris off from her apology.

Christina then sat down next to Will and the two started talking about sports, leaving Tris to just stare at her hands that were neatly folded on her desk.

I was about to stand up and talk to Tris when Tori cleared her throat.

"For the next few weeks, their will be singing competitions that you'll have to do with a partner-"

The whole class interrupted Tori by cheering and gripping onto their friends excitedly. Zee gripped onto my shoulder.

"We should totally be partners!" he told me excitedly.

I nodded, although I didn't tell Zeke that he was really bad at writing songs.

Tori sighed before she said.

"-which have already been chosen." she finished, grabbing a clip board.

Groans filled the classroom.

"Oh come on!" Zeke moaned loudly.

I chuckled silently at my friends reaction and with that Tori started going through the list of who was being partnered with who, until I heard,

"Four and Tris."

I took a deep breath, wanting to mask my feelings under an emotionless mask.

Tris just sat there for a few moments unmoving.

"Congrats," Zeke said happily, tapping me on the shoulder. The only people who knew about how I feel for Tris were Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Will. Only Christine and Tris didn't know the secret, and that was a pretty good thing.

"Come on, Tris," I told her, gripping onto her arm to help her out of her chair.

Electric shocks went up my arm when I touched her and I instantly let go of her arm.

_Did she feel that too?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

I pushed the thought out of my head before I grabbed Tris's crutches that were leaning on her desk and held onto Tris (Trying my hardest to ignore the electric shocks that were pursing through my vanes,) to balance her on her left foot as I put each crutch under her arm.

We both walked in silence to where I sat in music class. I helped her sit down at Zeke's desk and I sat down at my usual spot.

"Thanks," Tris said shyly, her voice weak and cracking.

I gave her a nervous, small smile.

"No problem," I choked out my reply, not wanting to meet Tris's eyes. Although I felt her eyes on me.

"So what do you think our first challenge is going to be?" Tris asked me, her eyes clouding in confusion.

I shrugged simply.

"This is a music class so maybe we have to sing a series of songs that match a theme?" I replied, although I didn't really have a clue.

Tris nodded and she starred at me. I met her gaze, and it sent chills down my spine.

"I was assuming that." she said and she broke our eye contact by looking up at Tori.

_Apologize! _My mind screamed at me.

I took a breath before I turned to Tris,

"I'm sorry," I blurted out to her.

I can tell I caught Tris by surprise because her eyes widened.

_What if I said the wrong thing? What if she hates me?_ I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, a stupid habit I have that I do when I get nervous in any way, shape, or form.

"What are you sorry about? You did nothing wrong," she said, looking confused for a moment.

I assumed she must've not been too mad at me for me snapping at her, although knowing Tris that will be fairly unlikely of her.

"About me running into you in the hall and snapping at you." I then said, ready for Tris to start yelling at me.

Tris made an o shape with her mouth, and her face hardened a little bit.

"Oh. Well that's ok. I understand that you were upset about something." She said, her voice sounding low and rough.

I heaved a silent breath of relief and thanked god that she accepted my apology and I felt the corners of my mouth grow up in a smile.

Tori then was going on about how their was going to be a competition where we had to sing a song with a different meaning every round. The winners would continue and the pair with the lowest votes is eliminated from the competition.

"What were you thinking? I was thinking something by Green Day." I told Tris, songs from the band overcoming my head because I had ideas on what to do with each song I thought of.

At the mention of Green Day, Tris wrinkled her nose.

"I don't really like that band. You know this, Four."" she confessed while laughing.

My jaw nearly dropped on my desk, although she could tell I was smiling slightly.

"For shame! Do you have a soul?" I teased her.

Tris laughed as she jokingly shoved me with her hand.

"Oh, you know what?" she said with a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

_Maybe she'll have an idea for song choices._ I thought, so I asked her,

"What song to you want to sing?"

Tris smirked and instantly said,

"Maybe and Imagine Dragons song?" she suggest hopefully.

I shook my head and smiled. _I should've known. But everyone will want to do a song by that band._

"I love that band, it's jus that everyone will want to sing a song from that band." I told her seriously.

Tris glared at me in irritation and annoyance.

"No they won't!" she snapped angrily.

I sighed, raising an eyebrow at her and gave her an 'are you serious' look.

She said nothing, just glared at me more.

"If your wondering, yes, I am very serious. If not that band then what?" she asked, a frown appearing on her features.

I heaved a huge sigh.

"At this point we're not gonna get anything done!" I muttered.

Tris must've heard because she raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Four?" Tris asked, her eyebrow still raised.

I mentally groaned. I may love her, yes, its just that she can be so damn complicated at times.

We argued some more until Tris sighed.

"I give up! How about we pick the Popular Song by Mika Ft. Ariana Grande?"

_Hmm, I never heard that song._ I thought.

"Never heard of that song." I said, and then thought of how clueless I sounded.

Tris paused before she took out her phone and ear buds.

"Hmm. How about you listen to the song on my phone?"

She plugged the ear buds in her IPhone and shoved them in my direction.

I took the ear buds from Tris with a light pull and plopped each ear bud in the hear they were supposed to go in.

As I listened to the song, I smiled slightly. The song was great and it was a duet, which for me made it even better.

When the song ended I handed Tris her headphones back.

"So, is that the song we're going to do?" she asked curiously.

I didn't even hesitate with my answer and I nodded.

"Why not?" I said happily with a shrug.

Tris smirked in my direction. "What?" I asked while frowning. What did I do? Do I have something on my face or something? Wait, she must be starring at the bruise I have on my face. Oh no, how am I going to explain how I got this to her?

"You said we weren't gonna get work done. Turns out we're more ahead than everyone else."

I exhaled and I looked around the room to find some of the pairs arguing and some goofing off with their partner.

"I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed.

Tris rolled her eyes and smirked even wider and just said.

"Oh, sure you didn't mean it like that."

"I didn't!" I yelped in protest and Tris started laughing at me, and I couldn't help but smile and laugh with her.

I looked at Tris's face, examining every barley visible freckle on her face.

She must've noticed because she frowned at me and tilted he head to the left.

"What? Is their something on my face?" she asked, worry flashing in her eyes.

I shook my head and as soon as I did, the bell rang.

"Hey Four?" Tris called to me, even though I was right next to her.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that bruise? Were you in a fight or something?" she asked, touching the bruise on my face. I winced in pain and felt my stomach drop to my feet.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I said softly, lightly touching my left hand to her right hand. Her hand felt so soft and I couldn't feel myself breath and I felt my pulse everywhere.

Tris nodded shortly and I heard Lynn yell.

"Hey love birds! The bell rang already!"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and prayed Tris didn't notice. I seen Tris blush a deep red too, and I was wondering if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

With that I ran out of the room, not wanting any questions from Tris about why she was calling the both of us love birds.

* * *

**There is the chapter! Hey, I threw you guys off guard by Tobias and Tris being friends, didn't I? I just wanted Four to feel in a bad mood at the time that happened. **

**So R&R your thoughts! I would love about eight more and I'll post the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias's POV**

The classes passed by slower and slower. I was now sitting in my algebra class that was being taught by Mr. Matthews. He was right now going on and on about different ways to solve algebra probes and it was really starting to make more bored by the minute.I drummed my fingers on my desk impatiently until I heard the bell ring.

I shot out of my seat and ran towards lunch.

The first thing I did when I walked out of that room was to go find Lauren or Zeke to tell them about Tris. Those two were the only people I can talk to about Tris, although Lynn was furious with me when I first started talking to her.

"Hey, lover boy!" I heard Lauren shout at me.

I turned to find Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna running towards me.

"So, how's it going with you and Tris?" Shauna asked, sounding excited.

"No where. It's going no where." I told them.

Lauren glared at me.

And that is when the gapping started.

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD TRIS YET!?"

"So what? I don't want her to know."

Zeke frowned at my protest.

"Dude, we only have one year left of school. Your telling her!"

I sighed and my shoulders became slightly slouched.

"No, I can't tell her. What if it ruins our friendship? What if she laughs in my face and-"

"Aww. Your over worrying. That's sweet. Your sweet, but seriously, don't be a big baby and tell her for the love of god!" Shauna nearly screamed at me.

I flinched at how yell she was yelling.

"I'll tell her when the time is right." I told them as I put my algebra text book in my locker.

Zeke looked behind me, smirked and said,

"And that time is now. TRIS! FOUR WANTS TO TALK T YOU!"

I slowly turned away from my locker and found Tris standing across the hall, leaning on her crutches to support her. Her eyebrow was raised in confusion and she tilted her head slightly to one side.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and flashed Tris a small smile.

Tris isn't like any of the girls that most guys would look at. The girls who had curves. But that's why I like Tris. She's small, but she is strong, and looking at her wakes me up.

She made her way through the flooded students slowly.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tris asked when she was standing in front of me.

"We'll leave you guys be," Lauren said before leaving with Zeke and Shauna. But not before she gave me a small wink.

_I'm going to kill Zeke._ I thought, but I knew I can't stay mad at Zeke for long. He was my best friend.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tris said, repeating what she said earlier.

I tried my hardest to relax myself, to not be nervous.

"Oh, that. I wanted to talk to you about," I started and a long pause followed.

Tris raised an eyebrow in a calculating manor.

"You paused. Why'd you pause?"

There was a sort of smile in her voice, and I could just tell she's trying not to laugh at me.

"Your laughing at me," I said in a joking but accusing way, wiggling my pointer finger at her.

"I am not!" Tris protested like a little kid.

I chuckled slightly.

"Oh, really now?"

Tris huffed and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Please answer stupid question! That's all I ask!"

I let out a loud exhale, trying to think up of a good lie.

"The song. When are we going to practice singing the song?"

Tris clenched her jaw, a slight look of disappointment on her face.

_Does she like me also?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

_No, Tobias, she doesn't think of you like that. Just let it go._ I told myself.

"Right, the contest. Well, since you say your dad is busy, maybe we can go to my house today after school? Caleb's going to freak seeing you but I really don't care."

I shrugged simply.

"Sounds great! I- um- I got to go. Bye!" I mumbled hurriedly to Tris before I sped walked towards the cafeteria, five words going through my head.

_I am such an idiot._

* * *

**And there's the chapter! Not really feeling proud of it, but it was pretty fun to write! I got a lot of good idea for upcoming chapters and it has to do with them going on a vacation to Florida! I'm so excited to get into this story more and see where it goes!  
**

**Thank you guys and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias's POV**

When arriving to the cafeteria, I ran over to where Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna where sitting. They would be sitting with Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Tris (she hasn't arrived at their table yet.) but for some reason today they weren't.

The weird thing about Chicago High School was that all of the grades at lunch at the same time. And that wasn't helping me with the conversation I just had with Tris. I'm just happy she hasn't arrived yet so I wouldn't get her judging glances.

"So, are you and Tris dating? Did you ask her out? What did she say?" Lauren babbled excitedly.

I plopped down next to Zeke.

"No," Shauna said, a look of disbelief on her face and her eyes widened.

"You couldn't have." Zeke added, but before he could say more Lauren yelled,

"YOU CHICKENED OUT!? HOW DID YOU NOT TELL TRIS!?"

All the teens in the cafeteria, even the few teachers that got their lunch from school, stopped and looked at the table I was sitting at. Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. Everyone probably knows that I have a thing for Tris now.

"I just couldn't. I paused and she started teasing me for it." I defended myself, trying my hardest not to raise my voice like my friends were.

Zeke moaned and banged his head on the table once.

"That's the worst thing you could've done!"

I flashed Zeke a look and he shut up, probably understanding what it meant.

It was the 'shut up because everyone is staring at our table' look.

I looked over my shoulder and seen Tris making her way over towards us.

"Hey Tris," we all greeted as innocently as possible.

I told myself to breath slowly and calmly, and to not make a fool of myself this time.

Tris smiled, and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Hey," she replied.

Her eyes darted to me for a second before she looked at Zeke.

"Oh, Uriah told me to tell you, and I say and quote: 'If you put another spider in my pillow case I'm going to rip your little chicken head from you little chicken body.'"

Zeke smirked and smiled innocently.

"Tell him I'll never stop doing that, its worth it."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would say that.

Tris laughed shortly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it is. And next time, please get it on tape?"

Zeke grinned evilly and high fived Tris.

"Beatrice Prior, your the fucking boss." he whooped happily and did some sort of happy dance.

Lauren, Tris, and I laughed. Shauna just made Zeke stop by shoving him slightly.

Tris then flinched at the use of her full name, but said nothing.

"Seeing you grow up to be a master prankster so fast. It makes me cry," Zeke continued, and to prove his point, Zeke wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Now, don't go crying on me, Zeke." Tris said in a innocent voice and Lauren and Shauna laughed.

I eventually joined in. We all talked to Tris a little while before I decided to go up and get my lunch before they stopped serving food.

"Hey Four," A deep voice greeted from behind me.

I turned and saw Eric, the school bully, lacrosse star and my arch enemy. Eric was always jealous of me. I didn't know it but all of my friends were telling me. I didn't get it though. He was interested in lacrosse as for me on the other hand, I was into hockey, football, basketball, baseball, and soccer. I also practiced karate in secret for the past two years, hoping it will help me stand up against Marcus. (Although that did not help me in any way.)

"I heard a rumor that you got a thing for the Stiff. I mean, come on. You could do SO much better." Eric said and his eyes landed on Tris, who was now sitting with Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene.

I gritted my teeth. Just him looking at Tris makes me angry and jealous. I want him to stay as far away from Tris as humanly possible.

"One: Her name is Tris, not Stiff, and Two: I don't need to do better." I spat venomously.

I tried walking away towards the lunch line but Eric stopped me, pulling me back over to where I was standing before. His hand was gripping my shoulder blade tightly, but I ignored the pain.

"Its true though, isn't it? You like the stiff." An evil glint grew in his eye.

I yanked his arm off my shoulder. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Back off, Eric," I snapped at him bitterly.

"Just go away."

Eric laughed bitterly, which was a really horrible sounding noise.

"What?" I asked, pokerfaced. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Eric let out another laugh and shook his head.

"Nothing," He said, punching my shoulder with as much force as possible and going back to the table where his friends were.

I ended up getting a hamburger, or what the school lunch ladies think is a hamburger.

I walked over to where my friends were sitting

"Why aren't you eating!?" Zeke gaped, his mouth hanging open.

I shrugged.

"This food doesn't look like its made for humans." I retorted simply. I then poked the hamburger with my fork and just stared at it.

With that Zeke, Lauren, and Shauna started laughing.

"Oh wow," Lauren said before she smirked.

_What is it? What is Lauren smirking at?_

I turned and saw Caleb standing behind me, his arms crossed over his chest, trying his best to look intimidating.

"What did you not tell Tris?" he demanded, his eyes cold.

Zeke opened his mouth to say something but I glared at him and he shut up.

"I, er, didn't tell her that I found another option for the song we both have to sing in music class." I lied. Avoiding Caleb's gaze, I looked at Tris's table to find she was leaning on Will's shoulder for support because she was laughing to hard. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Will. Tris then looked over in my direction, smiled, and waved slightly.

The tension in my body instantly faded and I grinned widely at her and waved back before Caleb waved his hand in front of my face.

"Can you please stop trying to flirt with my little sister _please_!" He screamed at me.

I let out a short laugh.

"She's not your little anything," I stated. Scowling, Caleb sent me a look and marched over to where Robert and Susan were sitting.

The thing is that Caleb is really protective of Tris and despises me sometimes because I smile at Tris, or just talk with her.

"Dude, Caleb knows you like his sister." Zeke staged whispered to me, which caused Shauna to slap him across the head.

"Your such an idiot!" she screamed at him.

"I try my hardest," was Zeke's response and Shauna hit him over the head once more.

"Ow! Shauna, that hurt! But anyway, Four you better tell her soon. I believe that Eric knows you like Tris and is going to use that as his advantage."

I shrugged. "I know that. I just can't see the right time to tell her lately. When I'm always about to tell her, I chicken out!"

"I have a plan," Lauren started but I cut her off. "Nope, not happening. Your plans always fail."

Lauren gasped. "They do not!" she argued. I opened my mouth to say something but Zeke beat me to it.

"How about we play Truth or Dare? Maybe then I can dare you to kiss her."

I flashed him a look.

"Everyone does that though!"

Zeke huffed and blew the hair that was in front of his eyes out of his face, which failed miserbly.

"What's your plan then, genius?"

I clenched my jaw.

What was my plan? Did I even have one?

Even as I thought that I knew the answer.

"I don't have one."

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy it! I won't be updating in two days because I'm flying back home because I'm currently in Florida right now on vacation. Hopefully you guys will understand and I will try updating on April 10th!  
Thank you guys and please review, favorite and follow!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tobias's POV**

Tris strummed a few notes on her electric blue notes on her guitar. We were currently at Tris's house in her living room practicing the song we were going to sing on Friday in front of the whole class. I asked Tris if we could change the song to **Don't you worry Child **by Swedish House Mofia or **One more night **by Maroon 5. Tris smiled and agreed.

She strummed a few more notes and nodded to me, meaning we were going to start singing

I heaved a breath before we started singing.

Tris:

Ohhh

Tobias:

Whoa ohhh whoa

Tris: Ohh

Tobias:

Ohhh whoa ohhh  
There was a time  
I used to look into my fathers eyes  
In a happy home  
I was a king I had a golden throne

Tris:

And those days are gone  
Now the memories on the wall  
And I hear the songs, from the places where I  
Was born

Tobias:

Up on a hill across a blue lake  
That's where I had my first  
Heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said

Both:

Don't you worry  
Don't you worry Child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry now  
Yeah

Tris:

Ohhh

Tobias:

Ohh whoa

Tris:

Ohhh

Tobias:

Ohh whoa ohhh whoa  
There was a time  
I met of a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world  
I thought I never lose her out of  
Sight  
Yeah

Tris:

We were so young  
I think of him now and then  
I still hear the songs  
Reminding of a friend

Tobias:

Up on a hill across a

Both:

Blue lake!

Tobias:

That's when I had my first

Both:

Heartbreak

Tobias:

I still remember how it

Both:

All changed

Tobias:

My father said

Both:

Don't you worry  
Don't you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry  
Now  
Yeah

Tobias:

Oh whoa

Both:

Ohh whoa  
Yeah

Both:

Don't you worry  
Don't you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry now  
Yeah

When Tris strummed the last string on the guitar, I smiled.

"That was amazing!" I screamed excitedly.

Tris laughed.

"We still got another song to sing, though." she scolded me, but I could tell she wasn't too mad because the corners of her mouth her pointed up in a sort of small smile. It was the best smile I seen in my opinion.

I took the guitar from Tris. We were both going to take turns playing the guitar because we both played. I've been playing since I was four and she's been playing since she was seven.

"Okay, lets do this then," I said, helping Tris walk over to the piano. I decided that we could use both instruments during the song.

I sat next to Tris on the piano bench, facing away from her so I can play the guitar.

We both nodded at the same time before we played a note and then we started singing.

Both:

You and I go hard

Tris:

At each other like we're  
Going to war  
Both:

You and I go rough

Tobias:  
We keep throwing things and slamming the doors

Both:

You and I get so  
Tris:

Dysfunctional  
We stop keeping score

Both:

You and I get sick

Tobias:

Yeah, I know we can't do  
This no more

Tris:

But baby there you go again  
There you go again  
Making me love  
You

Tobias:

Yeah I stop using my head  
Using my head  
Let it all go

Tris:

Got you stuck on my body  
On my body  
Like a tattoo

Tobias:

And now I'm feeling stupid  
Feeling Stupid  
Crawling back to  
You

Both:

So I cross my heart and I  
Hope to die  
That I only stay with you  
One more night  
I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you  
One more night  
Trying to tell you no  
But my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop  
But your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'll be waking up  
In the morning probably  
Hating myself  
I be waking up  
Feeling satisfied but guilty as well

Tris:

But baby there you go again  
There you go again  
Making me love  
You

Tobias:

Yeah, I stop using my head  
Using my head  
Let it all go

Tris:

Got you stuck on my body  
On my body  
Like a tattoo

Tobias:

And now I'm feeling stupid  
Feeling stupid  
Crawling back to you

Both:

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you  
One more night  
And I know I've said it  
A million times  
But I'll only stay with you  
One more night

Tobias:

Yeah baby give me  
One more night  
Yeah baby give me  
One more night  
Yeah baby give me  
One more night  
Yeah

Both:

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
But I'll only stay with you one more night

When I played the last note I couldn't help but smile.

"What song to you want to sing out of those two?"

Tris shrugged and gave me a hug, which I was shocked by. I felt my arms wrap around her waste in response to her hug.

"I think we should do **Don't you worry child**." she mumbled quietly, her eyes shut tight. We still haven't broke the hug yet.

Then, I hear someone clear their throat from behind me.

Tris broke away and opened her eyes, her cheeks beet red.

I turn and find Caleb standing there, and I could tell he was looking awkward.

"Am I interrupting something or-" he started.

"No," I interrupted, and I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

Caleb let out some sort of awkward cough and raced away.

"Well that was. . ." Tris yawned as she spoke.

"Awkward?" I offered and Tris laughed nervously in agreement.

"Just the word I was looking for," was all Tris said before she heaved herself up from the piano bench and hopped to where her crutches where leaning up against the couch. She slowly put one crutch under each arm so she can walk around again without falling over or using her hurt foot.

I set the guitar so it was leaning on the piano and I got up from the piano bench.

"I just remember I have to go home now." I blurted out.

Tris made an o shape with her mouth and walked over to me.

"Bye Four. See you tomorrow!" She spoke tiredly and gave me a quick hug before I walked to her door and turned the nob.

"See you tomorrow," I repeated as I closed the door shut behind me.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update until two days, but I'm currently at the airport right now waiting for my flight to come in and I decided to upload this chapter! I also got the next chapter done, which I will upload sometime tomorrow or the day after that.**

**I thank you all again for all of the reviews I got on this story so far! It really means the world to me!**

**Thank you all and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias's POV**

That morning I woke up in extreme pain and was laying down on my bedroom floor. The floor next to my mouth was red, so I must've choked up blood.

The memories of my father beating me from last night came back to me, and it was one of the worst beatings that are in my memory, and believe me, there were a lot of bad ones. As I lifted myself off the floor, a moan of pain escaped me and I slowly made my way towards the bath room and took a cold shower.

Today I decided just to put on a simple black shirt and jeans. My hair stuck to my forehead, still damp and cold.

I looked in my bedroom mirror to see how bad the damage was, what scars and bruises were on my face this time.

A large scratch was on my left cheek, my nose was slightly crooked (I probably got a broken nose,), and the bruise I got from yesterday was still on my face although it looked a lot worse then it did before.

When I arrived at school, Zeke immediately confronted me about how I got injured.

"Dude! What happened to your face!" he exclaimed.

_How do I tell him? _I think. _No, I shouldn't tell him. I shouldn't tell anyone._

Deciding to lie, I said,

"Got in a fight with someone on my way home from Tris's house."

Anger overcame Zeke's face and he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to kill whoever hurt you this bad," he growled angrily.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I protested but Zeke ignored me.

"No, dude, your not fine. Your hurt badly. Like really bad." he argued, still sounding mad and dragged me against my will towards the music class room.

When I arrived, Zeke ran to his seat and Tris instantly approached me.

"Four!" She said, her eyes wide with worry.

"What happened? Who did this to you!"

I shrugged.

"Its nothing, don't worry."

Tris glared at me. "Don't tell me its nothing. Your hurt! Tell me, who did this to you!"

I opened my mouth, ready to tell her not to worry about it when Tori walked in.

"Tris, Four, can you please sit down?" she asked, picking up a binder from her desk.

Tris sat down at her seat and looked up at me, patting the desk next to her, which was empty.

I smiled to myself and sat down next to Tris.

"So, today I would like you all to come up here and sing a song at random in front of the whole class." Tori instructed.

"Although I only want you all to sing the first verse and the chorus. First up is Four."

I looked away from Tris to find over a dozen pair of eyes staring at me. Yah.

I slowly made my way towards the front of the room and Tori got off the seat.

"Would you like to sit or stand?" she asked me.

"Sit, please," was my response and I sat down on the cushioned seat.

"Now, what song will you be singing for us?"

I thought for a moment. I honestly wasn't sure what song I was going to sing in front of everyone. It was obvious that I couldn't sing the song Tris and me were going to sing in three days.

"Um, I guess I'll Sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons."

Tori smiled at me.

"Awesome choice! Do you want an instrument to play as you sing or no?"

"Sure. Can I play a guitar?"

Tori smiled at me before she ran off, and when she came back she handed me an acoustic guitar.

"Thanks," I said before I strummed a few notes, cleared my throat.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in,  
Shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it  
The apocalypse.  
_

_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough  
To make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age  
To the new age  
Welcome to the new age  
To the new age  
Whoa__Whoa  
I'm Radioactive  
Radioactive  
Whoa__Whoa  
I'm Radioactive  
Radioactive_

When I strummed the last note silence fell over the classroom.

_I must've been horrible._ I thought before the whole class erupted in applause.

I smiled at the class.

"Good job," Tori praised me with a smile and took her guitar.

I sat down next to Tris to find she was smiling at me.

"You did amazing!" she said, looking at me in awe.

I shrugged. "I wasn't that good," I tell her and Tris just shook her head.

"Yeah you weren't good. You were amazing!"

People's head turn in our direction but I ignore the stares.

The class passed by slowly until-

"Tris your up." Tori announced.

Tris walked up to the front of the room with her crutches, looking confident.

"What will you be singing?" Tori asked.

Tris didn't even hesitate.

"I'll be singing Too Close by Alex Clare." she said confidently.

I heard Peter and Eric snort behind me and I instantly shoot a glare in their direction.

When I do this Eric smirks before he whispered something to Peter while pointing at Tris, and then me. Then I heard Peter laugh shortly.

I looked back up to the front of the class to find Tris was holding an acoustic guitar.

"Can I go?" Tris asked and Tori nodded.

Tris tested out the guitar, tuned it quickly, and then played a few notes before she started.

_You know I'm not one  
To break promises_

The whole class cheered.

I cheered happily and Tris blushed slightly.

From behind me, Uriah cheered loudly before Tris started singing again.

_I don't want to hurt you  
But I need to breath  
At the end of it all  
Your still my best friend  
But there's something inside  
I need to release  
__  
Which way is right  
Which way is wrong  
How do I say  
That I need to move on!  
You know we're heading  
Separate ways_

_And it feels like I am just  
__Too close to love you  
There is nothing  
I can really say  
I can't lie no more  
I can't hide no more  
I gotta be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just  
Too close to love you  
So I'll be on my way  
_

The whole class burst into applause as she sang the last line.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Peter giving Tris a pure look of hatred, and I instantly glared back at Peter.

Tori smiled and wrote down something.

"That was amazing Tris!" she praised.

Tris smiled before she made her way to her seat.

"You did great!" I said to her. And I wasn't lying, she probably was the best singer in our whole class.

Tris blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Okay, now Eric is up."

Thinking back to the smirk he was giving me, I got a really bad feeling in my stomach.

_What if he tells my secret in front of the whole class?_ I think nervously and gripped onto the far corners of my desk.

"Four?" Tris asked calmly. "Are you okay?"

I mumbled an 'I'm fine.' But even though Tris said nothing, I can tell she didn't believe me.

"You know, I really don't think I have a song to sing," Eric said and looked in my direction.

He smirk broadened at me and I felt my hands instantly clench into fists.

Tori frowned and clenched her jaw.

"You have to sing to get a good grade, smart one." Will snapped angrily and Tris, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and I started laughing.

Eric glared at Will before he said.

"But I have something to tell the whole class that _everyone_ would like to know. Especially you, Tris."

Tris eyes widened and I could see the fear in her eyes. The fear lasted for a second before anger retook Tris's features.

"_What?_ _WHAT _is so important that you have to tell the whole class!" she said angrily.

"Calm down Tris," I demanded quietly but Tris ignored me.

"Oh, well, I think you should ask Four, he'll just be so happy to tell you." Eric snarled.

Tris's eyes landed on me and gave me a surprised look/

"Four?" she asked, her voice strained. "What is it?"

I choked down the loud angry scream I wanted to yell at Eric for doing this. I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I felt a liquid starting to slowly fill my mouth, probably blood.

"Four?" Tris repeated softly when I didn't respond.

Eric grinned evilly. "Yeah, Four. Go ahead, tell her that your madly in love with her."

The whole class fell silent and I felt that I was starting to become dizzy.

Out of the corner of my I seen Tris's reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open from shock while Zeke, Uriah, and Will looked at me with sympathy. And I didn't want their sympathy, people would always look at you like you were a kicked puppy or something.

_She'll probably never want to be near me again._ I thought bitterly. _Thanks to Eric._

"Four, is that true?" Tris asked, her voice even softer than before.

Not responding, I stood up and angrily marched towards the class room door.

"Four, can you please sit down?" Tori asked and I ignored her too, slamming the class room door as hard as I can and running far, far away from everyone in that room. Because honestly, I didn't want to see any of them right now. Especially Eric.

_I knew he was up to something. _I thought bitterly. _But I never expected this._

* * *

**Oh the drama that happened in this chapter. :P I just had to have Four's feelings for Tris be revealed by Eric because he just hates Four so much for everything and wanted a way to hurt him and someway, and sadly that's what he did. But don't worry, Four will get his revenge and Fourtris will happen soon. **

**I was having so much fun writing this chapter and have already written like the next four chapters already! But I didn't want to upload all of them at once so you'll just have to wait for them. (I'm sorry, I am probably torturing you guys right now because of that.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story! It means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias's POV**

I was now realizing as I kicked the first locker door I seen in sight that it was a really bad idea for not hiding my feelings.

But at this point I really don't care what Eric or anyone else thinks of me. That was a lie though, I wanted to know what Tris thought of me having feelings for her.

My thoughts were ended by the bell ringing and I stood up, and held my head high as I walked to my locker.

I wanted to send a message to people that I don't really care what they think about me having a crush on Tris.

The halls were now starting to fill up with people at this point and I noticed Zeke running towards me.

"I'm sorry about what Eric did." He said, and he looked as angry as I felt.

I clenched my fists together. "I'm going to kill him." I growled and we both walked to the Gym for our next class.

As we walked past, I heard people whisper.

"Hey, their is Four. Almighty football star who fell for the Stiff. Loves her a lot, or that's what the rumors say." And,

"Why does Four like someone like that when he could have me?"

Anger coursed through me when I heard the second one, but I kept my emotions in tacked and did nothing.

When arriving to gym class, I ran to the locker room and changed into the gym uniform we had to wear, which was a white tee shirt and any color gym shorts (I preferred wearing black gym shorts.)

Once I tied up my black and white Nike shoes I ran out in the gym.

We started off the class by doing warm ups and running for 5 minutes around the gym.

"Hey, Four?" I heard a whisper.

I turned and found Eric standing there with his friends. I glared at him, instantly wanting to slap that stupid smirk off his face.

"So, you know your girlfriend was trying to go out and find you after you stormed off, but Tori stopped her." Eric sneered.

_Wait, Tris wanted to go looking for me?_ I think in shock. _Does she like me back?_ I shook my head.

"She's not my girlfriend." I sighed, really starting to get pissed with Eric for the second time within two days, which I shouldn't be surprised about.

"She pretty much is," Eric retorted.

"Four, Eric. Stop arguing and listen to directions!" The student assistant Max barked.

Eric sent me one last glare and turned back up to Amar, who was the gym teacher.

"Today we're going to be playing capture the flag with the sophomores. But there will be a twist, your going to be using paintballs to defend yourselves in the woods near the side of the school."

The class murmured excitedly.

I sighed. It seems like today I just can't get away from Tris at all today.

Shauna smiled.

"That's a good thing, right? Maybe you and Tris will be on the same team?" She paused for a moment and then said. "Oh yeah, she broke her leg, she can't play the game today."

I sighed.

"In music class Eric announced to the whole class that I loved Tris."

Laurens mouth dropped and anger twisted her face.

"That son of a bitch, I'm gonna be happy to shoot him with my paint ball gun."

I smiled at the thought as the Sophomores walked.

Looking for Tris, I found her sitting with her crutches leaning up against the wall where the guys locker room was, watching me.

I Smiled at her and she smiled back.

_Better to forget what happened._ I thought and before I knew it Tris was walking towards us, and everyone fell silent.

"Hey Amar," she said.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Four about the math I'm stuck on."

Amar clenched his jaw and thought for a moment.

I looked at Tris, confused.

_I can tell she wants to talk about what happened in music class._

"Fine, Four, I'm excusing you from participating in gym class today to help Tris."

I nodded. As I walked by Peter he whispered to me.

"If you and the stiff make out, can you film it and send me the video?" he sneered and Eric high fived him and laughed.

I charged at Peter, and it took Zeke, Will, Uriah, Lauren, and Shauna from me to punch him or Eric in the face.

"Ignore him and lets go," Tris said and a blush tinted her cheeks. That must've means she heard Peter's comment about us.

We walked in silence as he headed to the bleachers.

"You need help up the stairs?" I ask her politely.

Tris shrugged.

"I could do it on my own. But if you want to help me you can."

Before Tris could protest I picked her up bridal style and ran up the steps to where the first row of bleachers were, I was also struggling because I was holding her crutches.

The both of us sat in silence as we watched the teams get picked for Capture the Flag.

On team one was Eric, Peter, Molly, Myra, Edward, Cara, Caleb, Robert, and Susan. And on team two was Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Lauren, Shauna, Will, Lynn, Marlene and some kid that's name started with an F, it was something like Ferado.

As both teams marched out of the gym Tris turned to me.

"You probably should know I don't need any help with my homework and I needed to talk with you about something." she started.

"I figured that," I assumed and I sighed and looked down at my shoes, suddenly interested in them.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

There was a small pause before Tris asked,

"Is what Eric said about how. . . you like me true?" she said quietly, sounding nervous.

I should have known this would happen. She probably doesn't feel the same way and thinks we're just friends.

"Yeah. Every detail, true." I confessed quietly.

Tris stared at me and touched her fingers to the bruise that was on my face. I wince slightly and Tris snapped her hand back.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped and I shrugged it off.

"Its fine, don't worry."

Tris hesitated before she touched her fingers to my bruise again before she held her my face in both of her hands.

"You got to tell me who is doing this to you," She demanded.

I instantly sat up.

"Come on, I got to show you the rest of it."

Tris eyes widened, but she still stayed sitting.

"Their more bruises?" She gapped, sounding scared.

I spun away from Tris and pulled my shirt off to show her all of the whip wounds that weren't fully healed.

I hear a gasp from behind me and I turn to find Tris, her eyes linging with tears and her mouth covered by her right hand.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded as a tear slid down her cheek.

I didn't answer for a little bit.

"Who did this to you?" Tris repeated, this time sounding more angry.

I looked at the ground.

"Marcus. Marcus abuses me."

Tris let out a short cry before she hopped the short distance towards me and gave me a hug. I wrap my arms around her waist, embracing her hug.

"Why didn't you stand up to him yet? You can't let him do this to you." her voice was muffled because it was up against my bare chest.

I stroked Tris's hair for a little bit before she broke away.

"I have something to tell you," she said, wiping the final tears away from her eyes. A light smile played on her lips.

"Is it a good something or a bad something?" I asked her, feeling myself smile too.

"But wait, let me put my shirt on first before everyone walks in and think we've been doing something."

I turned away so she couldn't see me blushing slightly at the though and I could tell she was blushing too. I pulled my shirt back on and turned to Tris again. She was now sitting on the bleacher bench once more.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I ask.

Tris looked up at me.

"I like you also," She told me a simply.

I smiled happily.

"Are you serous!?" I exclaimed excitedly.

Tris smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yeah." She said and she leaned in and kissed me.

I smile and gave into the kiss, brushing my thumb against her cheek and felt a wet tear that was still remaning on her face.

Her arms wrapped around my neck before we broke away slowly, and we still kept eye contact.

I stared down at Tris, my breath coming out in fast breaths.

"That was-" I started and Tris cut me off.

"Amazing?" she offered.

"Four, why do you like me?" she then said, the smile fading from her face.

"I'm not pretty, I'm-"

I cut her off by laughing.

"_Pretty? _No, that's to small of the word. Your beautiful." I argued softly and Tris looked up at me.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Really," Before Tris tugged me down to her by my shirt and kissed her.

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and one of them were tangled in Tris's soft, blonde hair. It felt like cotton candy.

We broke apart when I hear someone behind me clear their throat.

Amar was standing behind us, a smile on his face.

"What's this? This doesn't look like two teenagers working on math."

I blushed and shrugged simply.

"Sorry sir, we got distracted."

Amar just shook his head and said. "Class is going to be over in 20 minutes, I just wanted to check on you two. I'll let both of you off with a warning. But if I see you two doing this again," Amar started.

"You will get detention from Max, because he'll check up on you two in 15 minutes."

I nodded.

"Yes sir." we both said together and Amar ran down the stairs that lead to the gym floor that were on the far side of the bleachers.

Tris stared after him, her blush growing deeper.

"That was so embarrassing." she muttered.

I agreed with her.

"So, does this mean your my boyfriend now or?" Tris asked awkwardly.

"It depends on your opinion. Do you want me to be?"

Tris smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

I grinned back at her and said,

"Now, where were we?" and I leaned down and pressed my mouth to hers.

13 minutes later we both ended up getting detention from Max, but I don't care. So far it has been the best day of my life.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you think Fourtris happened too soon, it was just in the plot I had in mind they became a chapter after Eric told the whole class about Four loving Tris. :)**

**Thank you guys, we're almost at 50 reviews! I'm making my goal that by the time this story is over to get about 200 reviews or some number close to that range. If you guys can do that for me, that would be amazing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias's POV**

After Tris and I got yelled at by Max gym was over, and a few of our classmates were watching our kiss. Our detention was going to happen tomorrow, so we both had one more day to work on the song before we had to preform it tomorrow in front of the whole class.

As I walked by Zeke he gave me a thumbs up. I wanted to smile but Caleb was sending me an evil glare.

"So, are you two dating now?" Lauren pestered me as she ran towards me and stopped me dead in my tracks. "I seen you two kissing until Max confronted you guys."

I nodded and Lauren let out a loud squeal that caused me to cover my ears.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" I snapped at her, but I couldn't stop smiling.

_Tris is my girlfriend. Mine, no one else can have her. Just me. She's mine. _The more I thought about it the more I smiled.

Amar said a few things before he dismissed us to the locker rooms.

When I got to my locker Peter was standing in front of it.

I sighed in irritation. "What do you want, Peter?" I demanded and sent him a look.

"So, did you get it on with your _girlfriend_?" He taunted.

"No wait, that won't happen. She has a fear of intimacy." Eric added as he walked by.

Ever since Peter tried raped Tris in Freshmen year along with two of his friends, she's had the fear. And I hated him more then I originally did when I, because I was there at the perfect time and stopped Peter. I never seen Tris look so helpless in my whole life. Al was one of them. It shocked everyone, he was one of Tris's friends. But thank god, he got expelled and sent to another school. But unfortunately Peter and Drew were still stuck attending here.

I charged at both Eric and Peter, Zeke, Uriah, and Will held me back

"Their not worth it," Uriah said angrily and clenched his fists.

I nodded, demanding myself to relax every muscle in my body before I changed back into my regular clothes and went on with my day.

When Math, I met Tris by her locker so we could walk to lunch together.

"Hey," She greeted happily with a smile.

"Hey," I echoed and I bopped her nose with my pointer finger.

Tris rolled her eyes. "You ready to go to lunch?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yup, I'm starving." And to prove my point, my stomach growled. Tris let out a laugh as she entwined her fingers with mine.

"Let's go then."

As we both walked down the hall, hand in hand, whispers followed us. Like they did to me after everyone found out I liked Tris.

"Their dating now!?" I heard an outraged voice yell from down the hall.

Not registering the comment, I decided to think on where I would take Tris for my first date with her, because I was going to ask her on a date sometime next week.

My thought was cut short by Caleb walking up to me. A frown was on his face as he looked at Tris's and I intertwined hands.

"Caleb," I greeted and the frown on Caleb's face grew deeper than it was before.

"Four." He said my nickname tightly.

"Can I talk to you alone, please?" he demanded sharply.

"Sure."

I then told Tris I would meet her in the cafeteria and gave her a quick peck on the lips before I walked down the hall with Caleb.

"Bye Caleb!" Tris called over her shoulder.

"So, your dating my sister now? Is this true?" Caleb asked, stopping in front of some of the lockers.

"Yes it is," I said, leaning against one of the lockers carelessly.

Caleb's frown turned into something that looked like a scowl.

"My sister cares about you, _a lot._ It actually annoys me how much she does."

I smiled. _Tris talks about me to her brother?_ I wondered and smiled. She must at least like me a lot.

"I want to be friends with you, but I swear, if your using her-"

My eyes widened. _Why would he think I would do something so cruel to her!?_ I think in shock and anger.

"I'm not using your sister so I can have sex with her!" I shouted and Caleb looked embarrassed. Some people by us gave us weird stares, some trying their hardest to overhear our conversation so they can gossip about it with their friends.

"I would never want to do anything to hurt her, I care about her too much. I'm in love with her." I said simply, now standing up straight.

Caleb heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you lord. So, your not using her in any way?"

"No," I said, irritated now. Typical Caleb, always being over protective of Tris. But if I had any siblings, I would feel the same way.

"Good." Caleb said and smiled. "Maybe we can actually be friends then."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought we were before-"

"I thought you were using Tris before. I didn't know how much you cared about her over the past few years."

And just like that it seemed like the tension that Caleb and I had vanished, and we just started talking on our way back to the cafeteria.

We talked about how I got a crush on Tris, and future plans. I just told him I was going to Atlanta, Florida or Michigan State University.

"I'm going to Harvard University," Caleb said with pride as we walked through the cafeteria doors. "Already got my scholarship."

I look over at Tris and sent her a look that said, 'help me.' This caused her to nothing, and she just laughed at me from where she was sitting.

"Bye," Caleb called to me as I quickly got my food. When I did, I ran over with my tray to where Tris was sitting. She was angrily glaring at the thing of French fries she had on her plate.

_I wonder what someone said to make her mad this time?_ I wonder but I decide not to ask her, it might make her even more mad then before.

"And the couples reunited once more." Uriah said while smirking when I sat down next to Tris.

"Oh shut up." I said while smiling and I sat down by Tris. Tris greeted me by pressing her mouth to mine. I smile as our lips touched and I snaked one of my arms around her waist.

I heard Lynn make a fake gagging noise and we both jolted away, both of us blushing.

Caleb was then coming towards us with Robert and Susan.

"Hey guys," He announced, squeezing in between Marlene and Uriah.

"Caleb, Robert, Susan!" Zeke greeted and I could tell it was in fake cheerfulness. He liked Caleb as a friend and everything, it was just that he could be nerdy. I kind of felt the same and agreed with him, but I never would tell Tris that because she would be mad with me if she did. But when he wasn't nerdy, Caleb could be a really awesome person to hang out with.

Robert forced his way in between Tris and I.

"Robert, can you please move on the other side of Four, I would at least like to sit by my boyfriend." She said awkwardly and she bit into her apple.

"Oh sure, I'm sorry!" Robert blushed and did as he was told

Robert was an Amity, which meant he could be a little over kind to people at times. But other than that he could be a really fun person to be around.

"Hey Tris, didn't mom say she was going to buy both of us a car last month?" Caleb ask, starting up a conversation.

Tris nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm so excited!" she shouted happily.

Tris's parents were really rich: Her mom was a famous author who wrote the Inward Trilogy. And Her father had a Government job in D.C.

A long time ago, Rumors said that I liked Tris, but only because her parents were rich, and that was not true. She was smart, beautiful, and incredibly talented at sports, art, and music, she also has an awesome personality. Those were the reasons why I like her so much, not because of how much money she has.

"What kind of car are you going to get?" Uriah asked, shoveling some of the school mac and cheese in his mouth.

I bit into a French fry and cringe instantly.

"What happened?" Lynn demanded.

"Felt metal in the fry!" I shouted as I took a napkin from Shauna and spit what I ate of the French fry in it.

Everyone at the table laugh.

"Not cool guys," I mutter. "Not cool."

Tris looked amused.

"Anyway," she said.

"I'm getting a magnesium 1979 Pontiac Firebird Formula." **(A/N: That's my brothers car! Shout out to my bro, although I he's probably not reading this :P)**

Zeke's eyes widened.

"I'm jealous, that car is going to look sick!" he exclaimed.

I smiled, feeling happy for Tris about her getting a car. She's been talking non stop about getting a car this year since school started.

"I got dibs on riding in it first!" Uriah shouted loudly and the tables near us flashed him weird looks.

I shook my head in protest.

"No, I'm her boyfriend, I get to ride in it first." I said with a smile and smirked as I seen the defeated look on Uriah's face.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Of course your gonna ride in it. Then my brother gets to ride in it second."

Caleb then did this really cool looking handshake with Tris the two had since they were in 6th grade.

"Whatup!" They both shouted at the same time and everyone at our table laughed at all the weird looks we were getting.

Uriah then looked at Caleb.

"If Tris is getting a Firebird, what kind of car are you getting?"

Caleb clenched his jaw.

"Well, I was going to get a 1975 corvette but I ended up going with a blue 2013 Camaro."

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Keeping it classy, are we?" she asked and Caleb nodded.

"You know it." he smiled and wrapped an arm around Susan, who looked shocked at the gesture.

Uriah opened his mouth to say something, probably about wanting a ride in Caleb's car when Susan said,

"Sorry Uriah, I'm riding in Caleb's car first."

"You son of a bitch." Uriah and Zeke said jokingly at the same time and Susan laughed. Zeke and Uriah didn't really mean it, whenever someone in our group does something to make you embarrassed, makes you mad, we always say that. **(A/N: How I met your mother reference!:D Lily always says that and I just crack up at how she says it. If you've seen the show, just picture Uriah and Zeke saying it the way Barney says it. :))**

For the rest of lunch we all talked to each other some more about random things. And before I knew it the day was over. Christina and Will, and everyone else were now laughing at Marlene because when Marlene went up to get a drink of water, Christina and Will squirted a bit of pepper juice from a really hot pepper on a piece of gum and gave it to her.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Marlene screeched and Christina and Will ran for dear life, Marlene not far behind them.

"IT IS TOO!" Will shouted back at her with a laugh. For the rest of lunch we talked. And before I knew it, the day was over.

I now met up with Tris and Christina. Christina said something about going to meet up with will before shoving Tris's backpack in my hands.

"So, can we work at your house on the song today?" Tris asked.

I thought for a moment. _Marcus will probably be out drinking until 9:00 or 10:00 so why not._

Tris must've realized about Marcus because she shook her head.

"You know what, that's a bad idea. Marcus might abuse you while I'm over at your house. We can work at my place instead."

I smiled gratefully at Tris and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said quietly, smiling weakly at her. My shoulder was now staring to hurt from the weight of two backpacks thrown over each of my shoulders, but I ignored the pain. I've been really good at doing that for the past few years.

"Any time, Four." She said, returning the smile.

I frown when hearing her say my nickname. "Can you do me a favor and not call me that?" I ask her, my voice coming out as barley a whisper.

"What should I call you then if you don't want me using your nickname?" she demanded, her voice sounding calm.

"I want you to call me by my real name," I went on.

Tris looked shocked. "But you never told anyone your real name! Not even Zeke!" she gapped at me in shock.

A piece of blonde hair fell in front of Tris's face and I take the piece of hair and gently tuck it behind her ear.

"I really care about you, Tris. That's why I'm telling you." And I took her into another hug.

I took a deep breath, taking in Tris's sent.

Tris smelled like tide laundry detergent and coconut. It was the best thing I ever smelled.

"So, what is your name?" Tris asked.

I exhale as I spoke.

"Tobias. My name is Tobias." I confessed quietly as we broke away from the hug and walked out of the school doors.

It felt good telling someone my name, like the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders. I felt good, I felt free.

"I like you name, Tobias." Tris smiled as she spoke. I was so tempted to kiss her just for saying my name, but I didn't.

"It feels good to hear my name again," I confess. "But can you please use it when we're alone?"

Tris nodded,

"Sure thing," She replied as we both made our way to my truck.

I opened the door and lifted Tris up into the passenger seat of the truck so she wouldn't have to get up there on her own.

"Thanks," Tris said, a smirk forming on her face.

"I never knew you were such a gentlemen."

I rolled my eyes in amusement as I threw both our backpacks and her crutches in the back seat of the truck.

"Oh shut up," I said jokingly and I closed Tris's door closed and made my way over to the passenger side of the car.

I opened the door, feeling the smooth handle as I hopped in the truck. It shook slightly.

I took out my car keys and put them in the ignition. The truck sprang to life and it startled me.

"You okay, Tobias?" Tris mocked in amusement. "You looked like you seen a ghost?"

"Oh yeah?" I asked and we took off.

On the way to Tris's house we got stuck in about 2 30 minute traffic jams. We both passed the time by talking, joking around, and sharing a few kisses every now and then.

Driving down Michigan Avenue, a song from the Three Days Grace album was blaring through the speakers.

_I will not die  
I will not die  
I will survive!  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When your beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying__  
_

We both sang along to the song as we were driving down the highway. I loved this song so much, it was my favorite song by Three Days Grace and it had so much meaning to me. It explained perfectly the situation I was going through with Marcus and how I felt about Tris.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Is it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up!  
I'm living a nightmare_

It was now my turn to sing, so I looked at Tris out of the corner of my eye and sang.

_I will not die  
I will not die  
I will survive!  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
When your beside me  
I will not die  
I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

The beat to the song continued to blare as I pulled into to Tris's driveway.

What a perfect day it ended up being. I thought to myself.

* * *

**I just love writing about Fourtris so much! And soon a long series of exciting chapters will be happening involving the gang going on vacation to Florida theme parks and a cruise! I'm just so excited!**

**Thanks to all of your who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, it means a lot to me!**

**And I'm sorry about all the A/N's through out the chapter, I just had some things to throw out there. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias's POV**

Caleb ran over to us as Tris and I walked into her house.

"Hey guys," He greeted happily as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, a bowl of soup in his hands.

I stared at him in confusion.

"How did you get home before us?" I demanded. "You left the parking lot after us!"

Caleb smiled smugly. "Well, I didn't take the main route home, so I didn't get stuck in traffic." before he walked down the steps to the basement.

"I don't why, every since he wanted to talk to you he's been super happy," Tris stage noted. "Whatever you did, I applaud you."

I laugh weakly and shrugged.

"I don't know," I lied simply. "But I think he gave me 'the talk'. 'Don't hurt my sister,' stuff like that."

Tris nodded and we both made our way over to where the selection of guitars were in her living room. "What guitar should I pick?" I ask her.

"Anyone, I don't care," Tris mumbled and laid down on the couch.

I looked at my options. There was a bright orange one, blood red, black, a electric blue, and a lime green. I smiled and picked the black one.

"I was thinking you'd pick that one," Tris said in a some what accusing manor. I pretended to yawn and I laid down on top of Tris. I moved my right leg because it was so close to Tris's hurt one.

"TOBIAS!" Tris yelled at me. "GET OFF ME!" When I didn't budge, Tris started hitting me with her hands as hard as she could.

I pretended like I didn't hear her and put a little more of my body weight on her. "Thank god theirs no one on this couch." I said with a fake yawn and started to close my eyes.

"Tobias, if you don't get your fucking ass off me I swear to god-" Tris started but I cut her off by bending down and kissing Tris. She snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her on the couch. Breaking away, I then started to trail kisses down Tris's neck. I heard a soft moan from Tris and I instantly smirk before I kissed her on the lips again. When we broke away Tris glared at me.

"I hate how you have this much power over me," she muttered and I laughed, getting off of Tris.

"And thank you for finally getting off of me! You weigh a ton!" she exclaimed happily, breathing heavily.

I put a hand over my heart with one hand, holding the guitar with my other. I wanted to make it look like her words hurt me.

"That hurts, Tris, that really hurts." I pouted, crouching down so my face was in front of hers.

Tris raised and eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked and I laugh, Kissing her once more before I stood up.

Tris sits up properly so we can both sit on the couch together. I quickly took a pillow from one of the other couches and set it on the coffee table so Tris would have something to rest her foot on.

A cry of pain escaped Tris that sent chills down my spine when I lifted her foot.

"It's okay," I soothed as I set down her foot.

Tris smiled at me, although I could still see signs of a glare still their. I then decided to have her calm down about my small victory. It took a while, but she finally did and I grabbed the guitar and we started practicing.

"That was really good," A voice said when we were done singing.

I looked up, startled to find Tris's mom standing there.

"Mom!" Tris gasped as she hopped over to her mom and gave her a tight hug.

"So, how've you been Mrs. Prior?" I asked politely. Marcus may abuse me, but he did teach me manners.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Four." Mrs. Prior reassured me with one of her signature kind smiles that just made everyone around her smile.

"And for the hundreth time, call me Natalie." Mrs-No, Natalie added.

She then turned her attention to Tris for a moment.

"So, how have you been? Other then you breaking your leg, I mean. I found out about that from Caleb." She asks while stroking Tris's hair.

Tris looked at me. "Well, I got a boyfriend." I couldn't help but smile when I heard the some sort of smile in Tris's voice when she spoke.

Natalie stares at her for a moment before she turned towards me.

"No!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Tris nodded and Natalie smiled excitedly.

"I've been waiting for years for you two to start going out-since you were little kids, actually. Four, you don't know how much Tris really talks about you. Oh, she-"

"MOM!" Tris cut off her mom, her cheeks flushed.

I tried my hardest to hide the smile I badly wanted to show, but it failed.

"Oh really now, you've been talking about me?"

Tris blushed, but this just caused me to laugh. She glared at me as I laughed at her.

"_What?_" She demanded sharply.

Natalie nodded to us.

"Where's your brother?" she asked us, looking around the living room like she was expecting Caleb to pop out from behind one of the couches.

I thought for a moment. "Probably down stairs playing on his x Box or something."

Natalie smiled at me before she walked towards the stairs that lead to the basement.

"Oh, Tris, look in the drive way!"

Tris and I looked at each other-both confused.

Tris walked towards the window and a gasp escaped from her.

I walked up behind her and looked out the window to find a 1975 magnesium Firebird formula. The car Tris said she was going to get.

"Oh my god!" Tris squealed in excitement. "Thank you mom, your the best!" Tris then shouted.

"NO PROBLEM!" Came Natalie's loud response.

"I'm going out with Four!" Tris called and she dragged me out the door.

_Is she going to take me for a ride? _I thought as Tris opened the door, handed me her crutches, and bent down to get in the passengers seat.

I just stared at her. Tris raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded.

I sent her a fake glare, opened the door, and crouched down into the driver seat. It was really comfortable, like I was sitting on a cloud.

Slamming the door shut, I smiled.

"How demanding are you?" I ask and Tris laughs, leaning her head back against the back of the seat.

"Very, that's how demanding I am." She then hands me the keys that were in a cup holder.

My hands tremor a little as I took the keys from her.

"I never driven a Firebird." I confess to her as I put the key in the ignition.

The car started quietly at first before the engine let out a roar.

"SHIT!" I yelled and jerk the keys out of the ignition.

"Is it suppose to be this loud!?"

Tris laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, the owner somehow made the engine sound louder than its suppose to be, so you can hear this baby coming from a mile away."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "My new summer alarm clock right here." To make my point even clearer, I patted the steering wheel as Tris laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

A silence fell over the car before Tris added.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, this car is really fast because it was made for Drag Racing, so you'll have to go really slow in it."

This made me even more nervous then I was before. Great, I might kill both of us just because I was driving Tris's car one block.

"That doesn't help at all, Tris!" I squeaked out in panic and slowly put the key in the ignition.

Like before, the engine started slowly before it roared to life. This time I was more calm about how loud it was.

"I'll give you simple instructions for driving this as we go through the neighbor hood." Tris reassured me as I slowly backed out of the driveway.

And she did that. Tris explained how everything worked: The breaks, how to run the heat, rolling down the windows, just everything you needed to know to drive this kind of car. It was definitely different than a pick up truck I drive around.

As I drove by people's houses, I seen people gap and point at our car.

"Hey, is it true that Eric lives in your neighbor hood?" I ask curiously, an idea forming in my head.

Tris let out a loud groan, so that means that he does.

"That house right there, actually." She said, pointing to a baby blue house with white shingles.

_How manly. _I thought sarcastically. _Looks like a doll house._

Of course, Eric was in the front lawn, practicing passing a football back and forth with Peter.

I revved the engine as I drove by, and I forced myself not to cover my hands over my ears it was so loud.

Through the review mirror, I seen Eric and Peter giving both of us a look of jealousy, but I just laughed. If I pissed him off I reached my goal.

I drove Tris and I around the neighborhood a little more, the cool September air making its way in the car because Tris had her window cracked open.

We both laughed as I pulled into Tris's driveway.

"Hey, did you see the guy that fell off his bike by looking at the car?" Tris ask and I laughed.

"No!" I said with a laugh and shook my head. I then took a look at the time.

_9:00! Oh no! I was suppose to be home at 8:30!_

"Tris I have to go, I was suppose to be home at 8:30 and it's 9:00 right now!" I told her hurriedly, handing Tris her car keys, grabbing Tris's crutches. I quickly helped Tris out of the car.

"You should stay here tonight," Tris told me before I got in my car.

Did I hear her correctly? I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you going back to Marcus because he'll hurt you again!" Tris then explained.

I sighed. "I have to, I'm sorry."

Tris sighed before she gave me a kiss. "For good luck," she said as we both pulled away.

"Bye Tobias." She said as I hopped in my truck.

"Bye Tris," I said to her before I drove out of the driveway.

"I love you," I whispered pathetically to myself, the words I've been wanting to tell her for so long as I drove towards my house.

I drove in silence that night, not wanting to hear anything and thinking on what Marcus was going to do to me this time as I pulled into the driveway of my house.

The lights were on, so that meant Marcus was still up. Oh yay! (Note the large amount of sarcasm I have in that sentence.)

I turned off my truck and I hopped out of it. I locked the truck with a click of a button from my keys and the truck beeped loudly.

Oh no, he must've heard.

I slowly put my car keys in my pocket and slowly opened the door.

Marcus was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of vodka in his left hands.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Marcus slurred as he ran towards me angrily.

I breathed shakily, my breath coming out fast.

"A-at a friends house," I stuttered. It was at this point I knew I should have said nothing.

Marcus raised one of his now greasy eyebrows at me. "Oh really?" He asked and I nodded. I gulped, so hard it actually pained me.

"YOU LIER!" Marcus then roared, startling me.

I would've cowered at this point, but I just stayed still, stunned. "I'm not lying." I snapped.

Marcus's eyes went wide with anger.

"DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU BRAT!" He yelled and grabbed me by the arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over and over again as he dragged me up the stairs and kicked me in the small closet we had upstairs.

"This is for your own good," Marcus slurred before slamming the closet door shut and heard a lock snap.

_He locked me in here._ I thought angrily as I felt a hot tear fall down my face.

I heard a vibrating noise in my pocket and looked to see who was calling me.

Tris's face was on my phone and the words **Tris would like to Face time **came across the screen.

I clicked accept, even though she probably wouldn't see me anyway.

Connecting. The one word read across the screen as I wiped the tears I felt were on my face away.

When I picture showed, I seen Tris sitting on the bed she had in her room. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing striped pajama pants and a blue tank top.

"Tobias!" She gasped when she seen me. I could see the tears in her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Shh," I tried calming Tris before I whispered.

"Upstairs in Marcus's closet. I stood up to him like you told me to do, but it didn't work out too well. I'm fine, don't worry."

_"Fine?"_ Tris cried at me, tears streaming down her face. I felt a pain hit my stomach. I really hate seeing Tris cry, it made me feel heartbroken and miserable.

"You're not fine! You would be fine if Marcus was in prison!"

I smiled weakly at her at the thought of me being free, away from Marcus, but I just couldn't stop crying with Tris.

"See, your upset! You have to come over here!" Tris was now sobbing now.

"I wish I could, Marcus locked me in."

Tris's face twitched angrily. "That son of a-"

"Tris, if you come over here, it would only make things worse. I don't want him hurting you."

Tris let out another shaky cry before she spoke.

"True, how about if he doesn't stop doing it for about a week we will hand him over to the police."

The idea sounded good and I wanted to get away from Marcus, it was just that that seemed too soon.

"How about if he doesn't stop doing it by next month?"

Tris's eyes widened. "And then you'll have to deal with him for two more weeks? No way!"

So for the rest of the Face Time we just talked to each other, but we mostly cried. She was crying seeing how much pain I was in, and I was crying just because I was seeing her cry and because I was stuck in a closet without any food while most teens my age will be out at the movies or something.

When our connection broke, I curled up in a ball and stayed there, trying to get as comfortable as possible in the small space I was provided with.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter sounded so depressing, I just wanted to build up a little drama before some good things started happening.**

**50 reviews? This is awesome! I never uploaded this much chapters and got as many reviews as I did! Thank you guys so much. **

**And please give me feed back and ideas for upcoming chapters (like when their on vacation and stuff. If you want them to go to a certain park in Florida or what Cruise liner just let me know! :D) really like hearing opinions from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias's POV**

When I got to school the next day for once no one said anything about me getting injured, even though I had a huge bruise on my arm from when Marcus shoved me in the closet.

I looked all around for Tris, as I did, I got a text message.

**I'm going to be arriving at school a little late. Save me a spot in music :3- Tris**

I smiled widely at the text and quickly texted her back.

**Is your brother driving you? And do you know when your getting your cast off? But see you then!-Tobias**

I put the phone in my pocket and met up with Zeke at both of our lockers.

"Hey man, how's it been? Haven't gotten in any accidental fights I see."

Opening my mouth to say something, I quickly shut it. _He doesn't know about Marcus._ I think. _But its a good thing if only Tris knows._

"Yeah. First time in weeks, actually." I lied and gave Zeke a fake smile.

Zeke looked at my arm, giving me a look of disbelief and nodded..

"Yeah, okay. Now let's go!" And he started running down the halls.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I quickly look at it and smile.

**Getting it off in a few days! It wasn't badly broken, I just don't know why they put the huge cast on my foot -_- And Caleb is driving me in his new car. It just got toed to the house as soon as you left!-Tris**

I laughed as I put my phone away and walked into music.

In the middle row I found two empty seats inbetween Will and Christina and Zeke, Uriah, and Lynn.

I ran towards them.

"Hey!" Christina greeted as I sat down the same time Uriah yelled, "Are you sexting Tris!?"

"No!" I yell, blushing at all the looks I was getting. Some where jealous looks from guys and girls, and some guys even winked at me.

_How disgusting people can be?_ I thought and wrinkled my nose.

Lynn waved her pointer finger at me. "Sure your not," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" I argued, annoyed.

"What's this about Four sexting me?" I heard Tris ask as she walked over to the empty seat that was on my left.

Zeke looked shocked. "So your not!?"

"Nope, last time I looked we were just texting and face timing."

Christina laughed at Uriah and Zeke's faces as they both gave Christina and will two tens to each of them.

"Yes, I told you!" She yelled before I snatched the money out of her hands. "HEY!" she screeched, trying to take the money back.

"You guys betted on Tris and I, our winnings," I said, giving Tris two tens out of the 40. We both high fived as the final five students that haven't showed up finally arrived.

Tori stood up from her stool.

"So today you and your partner are going to be singing in front of the whole class. Not all of you will be singing today, so about half the class will be preforming on Monday." Tori proclaimed.

"But first I want all of you to sing individually."

The whole class groaned at this.

"Oh the joy in that!" Christina whisper shouted sarcastically and Tris smirked before she let out a laugh. I really like Tris's laugh, it suits her. Every time I told her that she would just argue with me, saying it sounded annoying.

Tori sent Uriah a glare. "What is that, Uriah? Are you looking for a ticket to the principles office?" she demanded and I seen a small smile reach her eyes.

Lynn and Zeke laughed.

"First up, like yesterday, is going to be Four."

I ran to the back to grab a guitar and I walked up to the front of the class. Peter tried tripping me, put I stepped over his foot at the last second.

Tori opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"I'm going to sing Pompeii by Bastille."

Tori smiled but said nothing as I stated.

_I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with  
Nothing to show  
And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above  
_

_But if you close your eyes (ohh oh)  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
__And if you close your eyes (Ohh oh)  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_  
_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?_

When I finished the whole class clapped. Some of my friends cheered loudly and I smiled at them, Tris one of the loudest.

"Good job Four, next up is Christina." I handed Tori back her guitar, because I knew Tris was going to use it and I sat down at my seat.

Christina sang Fighter by Christina Aguilera, Lynn sang some rock song I didn't know the name to, Uriah sang an Owl City song, and Zeke sang I'm yours by Jason Maras.

"Last up is Tris!" Tori called to Tris, an excited smile on her face.

Tori really liked Tris and I because we tried really hard in this class, while others were just taking this because they didn't have a choice.

"What are you singing?"

"Let it Go from Frozen mashed up with Let her go by Passenger." Tris said, hopping towards the piano bench. _I wasn't expecting that. __Tris never likes playing on the piano much in front of a huge crowd of people. _I thought in surprise.

_Let it go  
Let it go  
I only need the light when its burning low  
Let it go  
Let it go  
I'll only miss the sun when it stars to snow  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love him when you let him go  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Staring at the bottom of my glass  
Hoping one day to make a dream last  
But dreams come slow  
And they go so fast  
I see you when I close my eyes  
Maybe one day I'll understand why  
__Everything I touch only dies  
Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Now know they now they know  
_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
I only need the light when its burning low  
__Let it go  
Let it go  
I'll only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
And here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
You only know you love him when you let him go  
The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_When Tris finished she hopped back to the stool. The whole class applauded._

"Okay Tris I need you to stay up here because you and Four are going to be the first preforming in the competition."

I grabbed my seat and walked to the front of the room. I set my chair down on Tris's left side.

"We're going to be singing Don't you worry Child by Swedish House Mafia."

Tori scribbled down something on her clip board.

"Whenever your ready you can sing."

Tris strummed a few notes on the guitar.

I nodded towards her.

Tris:

Ooh

Tobias:

Ooh whoa oh whoa

Tris:

Ohh

Tobias:

Ooh whoa oh whoa  
There was a time  
I used to look into my fathers eyes  
In a happy home  
I was a king I had a golden throne

Tris:

Those days are gone  
Now the memories on the wall  
And I hear the songs, From the places where I  
Was born

Tobias:

Up on a hill across a blue lake  
That's where I had my first  
Heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said

Both:

Don't you worry  
Don't you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry now  
Yeah

Tris:

Oooh

Tobias:

Ooh whoa

Tris:

Oooh

Tobias:

Ooh whoa oh whoa  
There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind  
We ruled the world  
I thought I never lose her out of sight  
Yeah

Tris:

We were so young  
I think of him now and then  
I still hear the songs,  
Reminding me of a friend

Tobias:

Up on a hill across a

Both:

Blue lake

Tobias:

That's where I had my first

Both:

Heartbreak

Tobias:

I still remember how it

Both:

All changed

Tobias:

My father said

Both:

Don't you worry  
Don't you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry  
Now  
Yeah

Tris:

Ooh whoa

Tobias:

Ohh  
Yeah

Both:

Oh whoa  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry child  
See heavens got a plan for you  
Don't you worry  
Don't you worry now  
Yeah

When Tris and finished the whole class applauded cheered loudly.

We both hugged each other.

"You did good," I said with a smile.

"Don't give me all the credit, you did good too!" Tris smiled.

Tori scribbled more things on her clip board. "Awesome job, both of you!"

Tris and I, hand in hand, made our way back to our seats.

"You guys did amazing!" Christina squealed excitedly, I winced slightly but nodded towards her.

"Thanks."

Zeke leaned in from behind Uriah and gave me a clap on the shoulder and we listened to everyone else's performances.

Friday's were honestly my favorite, they were filled with a lot of unexpected things.

At the very end of the day Tris and I had detention, so we both met up outside the principles office.

"This is going to be boring," I mumbled, opening the door for Tris.

The principle was sitting behind the desk. "Hello. I'm Jeanine Matthews, how may I help you?"

"Er, we got detention," I grumbled.

Principle Matthew's eye brows shot straight up. "Oh, are you two the kids that were showing too much affection in gym class?" she asked with a frown.

"Last time I looked we had names," I retorted dully.

Tris looked at me in shock and Principle Matthews glared at me.

"Oh, really now?" she snarled.

I didn't back down, so I glared back at her.

"Tobias," Tris whispered. "We're already in enough trouble, I don't want you getting in trouble for attacking the principle."

I huffed in defeat and held onto Tris's hand.

"Continuing, do any of you two know why we don't allow public use of affection in school?"

I pretended to think. I opened my mouth to say something, but Tris beat me to it.

"Because showing affection is gross to the people around them." Tris snapped.

_She must be getting annoyed with the principle too. _I thought. But that was a bad thing, if we both get mad at the principle we might be kicked out of school for a few weeks. Because if Marcus found out I got in trouble I would get seriously hurt.

"Tris, don't get angry with Principle Matthews."

"Thank you, Mr. Eaton." Principle Matthews drawled coldly.

"As a punishment I'll have you a week of community service at the orphanage."

I was actually kind of excited because he loved kids. Although he'd probably be more heartbroken because he would be seeing these kids without parents. And seeing stuff like that made me feel horrible, wonder why some people could be so cruel.

"You are dismissed." Principle Matthews sighed, looking down at the papers that were on her desk.

Tris looked shocked. "We only just got here three minutes ago!"

"Just go!" Principle Matthews yelled at us.

When I closed the door I whispered,

"Looks like its her time of the month." And Tris smacked my chest with her hand.

"Tobias!" She scolded with me with a smile.

That was by far the shortest detention I have ever heard about or gone to in my whole life.

* * *

**There it is you guys! I'm really ecstatic about you guys giving your suggestions (And by guys I mean one person :lol P) But that's ok, I'm still looking for more suggestions! If you guys want me to write about anything, let me know!**

**Thank you all and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tobias POV**

After school I took Tris on a little date to the new frozen yogurt place that opened on Michigan Avenue.

"I opened my car door for Tris and she rolled her eyes.

"When did you become such a gentlemen?" She joked.

A grinned at her widely. "Since I got the most beautiful girl to be my girlfriend," I said in barley a whisper.

Tris's eyes never met mine. Another reason why I liked her that was on my long list was because of her eyes, they were beautiful, a striking blue I've never seen before.

"I thought we went over this, I'm not pretty," She sighed.

I touched her chin with my fingers and lifted her head so she would look at me.

"Why do you do that?" I whisper. "Put yourself down like that, I mean. Your such an amazing person and you always say these things that aren't true. Please don't put yourself down, its all I ask from you."

Tris said nothing and just starred at me.

I kissed Tris on her forehead. Her skin was soft under my lip, it felt like I was on fire when I touched her.

"They are, your probably the best person I ever met. Your beautiful, smart, talented. That's why I like you so much."

I bent down and kissed Tris. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down closer to her.

That was when I felt it. A small drop of water on the top of my head. Then another one, and another one. It was now starting to rain outside.

At that moment I forgot about the opened car door and just thought of the beautiful girl that I was kissing. I always thought of kissing in the rain as a movie cliché, something that would never happen in real life. But here I was, in the rain, kissing the love of my life.

When I parted my lips from hers, needing a break to breath, I pressed my forehead to Tris's.

"We jut kissed in the rain," Tris laughed in shock.

"I guess we did. But we have to get in the car before we both get ammonia." was all I said, carrying her bridal style up to the passenger seat.

I threw both of our backpacks in the back seat along with her crutches.

"I could have gotten up by myself," Tris muttered and slammed her passenger door shut. Typical Tris, always being so stubborn.

I ran to the drivers side of the vehicle, trying to warm myself up because the rain was started to make me feel frozen to the bone.

I shook my head as soon as I started the car.

"I'm freezing!" Tris exclaimed. Trying my hardest to not let Tris know I was cold, I handed her my jacket and lazily draped it over Tris's shoulders. This caused Tris to tightly wrap it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," She was all she says as I pulled off toward the frozen yogurt place.

After about 15 minutes of driving on deserted highways and getting stuck in an hour and ten minute traffic jam we finally arrived at the new Frozen yogurt place **Fro-Yum.**

"I'm so excited!" Tris practically squealed and I couldn't help but to laugh at her excitement.

I held my hand up. "Hold on, Trissy, I got to get your crutches."

Tris banged her head against the seat rest out of anger.

"Hurry up, please! We need to get to the frozen yogurt place today, not next year!" She whined as I landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Once I helped Tris out we both ran across the street when no cars were in plain sight, I held my jacket high above both of our heads like it was some sort of umbrella. When arriving at the door, I held the door open as Tris made her way in, and it rang out loudly.

The smell of dairy was so strong that I almost choked, but in a good way. Tris was gapping at all the toppings we could put on our yogurts while I laughed at her excitement.

"Oh come on," Tris swatted my arm playfully. "You would have never thought to put raspberries on yogurt now would you?"

"Actually I would have, it would be the first thing I think of." I lied, knowing it would make Tris a little bit mad. And I was right, because Tris let out an quiet but frustrated scream.

As we walked up to one of the machines, one of the ladies working behind the round counters came up to the both of us.

"Here are sample cups if you'd want to go around and sample everything there is," She said and sent a wink in my direction. I felt Tris shoulders stiffen from under my arm, that was currently lazily draped around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I ask Tris as she walked up to the coconut frozen yogurt and pulled the lever. White yogurt spurt out of the machine and Tris jumped slightly.

I wiped the bit of yogurt that was on Tris's nose off of her and tasted it. I wrinkled my nose.

"I don't understand why you like coconut so much," I grumbled as I tried the Pistachio yogurt. It was alright, I never was really much of a yogurt person. I only came here though because Tris was talking about this place at the beginning of the week and I wanted to surprise her by taking her here.

"And I don't understand why you like pistachios so much." She retorted before she took a small lick of the coconut yogurt. She gaged and threw it in the garbage.

"Yup, definitely not getting coconut."

I laughed and grabbed us both about four more sample cups each and we were both off, trying all the frozen yogurt options that were available for people to eat.

The yogurt was actually really good. I ended up getting the flavor **Italian Cocoa** and Tris got a combination of **Pomegranate **and the same thing I got.

"I'm sorry, I just remember I forgot my money at my house! I wasn't expecting you to take me here!" She worried, her eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Tris, this is on me. Just treat yourself and get as much as you want."

"But what if you don't have enough money?" she asked with a frown. I roll my eyes.

"Nonsense, I brought 20 dollars with me to school." I said while laughing.

Tris gave me a peck on the cheek and dragged me as fast as she could towards the fruit condiments.

"Raspberries!" she gasped excitedly and put about a scoop full of the named fruit onto her yogurt.

I frown when I found pineapple slices. "Who would put PINEAPPLE on Coconut yogurt," I mutter.

"I would," A familiar voice said in amusement.

I spun around and came face to face with Lauren, Zeke, and Shauna.

"Hey guys!" I greeted happily, hugging all three of my friends in turn.

"Are we interrupting your date with Tris?" Zeke asked with a smirk.

Tris and I both blush.

"Aww, you guys are just too cute!" Lauren cooed at us like we were both new born babies.

"Well we got to go, so it was nice seeing you!" Shauna called and the two of them went off to pay for their yogurts.

"You son of a bitch, why'd you bring Lauren and Shauna here when you knew I had a date?" I muttered jokingly to Zeke before he went off after Lauren and Shauna.

In a daze, I stared at Tris as she ran over to the hot fudge stand.

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT!?" she shouted at me. All I did was shake my head and ran towards her.

On my yogurt I ended up getting Oreo's and chocolate syrup. While Tris got Nerds, Raspberries, and hot fudge.

"Now we got to go pay," I say, wheeling Tris away from the exit of the shop. (which she was about to walk out of.)

Tris let out a moan.

"I can't wait to eat it anymore, I'm starving!" she whimpered and pretended to wipe away a tear.

I grab Tris lightly by the arm and lead her over to the stand.

"So, what do we have to do?" I stated to the woman. I never went to a frozen yogurt shop. My mom wanted to go to one a few days before she died, so I never really stepped in a yogurt shop since.

The woman that winked at me earlier smiled flirtatiously at me. This caused me to mentally groan and Tris to stiffen again. _She's jealous. Although she shouldn't be, she's the only girl I ever truly liked in my whole life._

The woman still kept her eyes on me, batting her eyelashes.

_She just doesn't get that I'm with someone on a date, doesn't she?_

"You first, my beautiful girlfriend of mine," I said in a British accent.

"Why thank you, Sir Four." She said, fake curtsying as best as she could before she set her yogurt on the scale. The woman behind the counter glared at Tris and I sent a glare back in her direction before I stare at the yogurt that Tris just set on the scale two seconds ago.

"Drumroll please!" I shouted excitedly. I seen most of the people in the shop give me weird glances and glares.

Tris and I patted our stomachs as soon as I said that, the [rice for Tris's yogurt appeared on the cash register.

"The total comes to 5.75!" Tris noted. "Cheapest I spent at a frozen yogurt shop."

I parted my lips and gave Tris a look of shock.

_The cheapest!_ I thought. I must've said it aloud because Tris nodded.

"Yes, Four, the cheapest." She repeated.

Once I paid for both of our yogurts we sat down at a table that was near the window.

"Mm, this is so good!" Tris moaned and shoveled more yogurt in her mouth.

I couldn't help but agree with her. "I know right?"

Tris stared out the window. "I cant believe you took me here, you didn't even know that I was talking about this place?"

"Actually I did," I replied. "You only mentioned it on Monday only forty times."

Tris smacked me lightly across the head. "Shut up," she half joked.

For the next hour we just sat there, joking around at the frozen yogurt shop.

Out of all the dates I went on (most of them were because I was forced by Zeke to go on a double dates with him. I didn't even like the girls he set me up with, anyway.) this was the first real one to me, the one that made me feel the happiest, because all the other ones left me feeling miserable, thinking what the date would be like if I were on it with Tris instead.

* * *

**And there's the chapters! Before I post chapter 11, I would like at least 9 reviews! I don't know why, it just seems like none of you are giving feedback like you use to and it frustrates me not to hear your guys opinions. And thanks to al the people who did take the time to review! It means a lot to me!  
Thank you all and have a good evening.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tobias POV**

Over the next three weeks nothing eventful has happened. The biggest news was that Tris got her cast taken off yesterday, and she seemed quite happy about that. And Marcus was out of town so that meant Tris couldn't call 911 because he abuses me like we planned a few weeks back.

"Guys!" Tris yelled excitedly.

Christina pretended to look surprise and her jaw dropped. "Tris is in a happy mood? I never thought I would see the day,"

Tris sent Christina a glare.

"That day is officially over, Hurricane Tris is back in action." I laughed as I said the words

Our group has this joke about Tris, because she's a klutz and has a pretty good temper we sometimes call her Hurricane Tris, it's been our sort of thing we've been since Middle School.

"Shut up," Tris half joked as she sat down. "I got to wait for Caleb, Robert, and Susan to get here because they'll want to hear it too."

When the named people showed up Tris smiled.

"My dads coming back home for about a month and he was going to treat Caleb and I by bringing our friends on our vacation to Florida!"

I couldn't help but smile. This is perfect, the exact thing I've been hoping for to get away from Marcus longer than just a few weeks. I never gone to Disney so I was excited.

Giving Tris a tight hug, I closed my eyes tightly. "This is amazing!" I nearly cried and I felt Tris smile.

"I know, exactly what we've been hoping for," Tris finished for me and we both smile at each other.

"So, when are we leaving?" Christina asked with a squeal while Uriah and Zeke were jumping up and down screaming at people who walked by, "We're going to Florida, in YOUR FUCKING FACES!"

Will grinned. "This is awesome. But your parents didn't have to pay for our plane tickets,"

"And your Disney tickets, Water Park Tickets, Universal Tickets, Bush Gardens Tickets, Sea World Tickets, Royal Caribbean-"

I interrupted Tris. "ROYAL CARRIBEAN! WE'RE ALL GOING ON A CRUISE!" I yelped in shock. Her parents didn't have to do something this big for us.

Tris smiled even wider and nodded. "We're all going on a cruise together!"

The whole table shouted excitedly and we all did our versions of a happy dance. By now everyone in the Cafeteria was staring at us, but I was too excited to care.

"When are we going?" Marlene asked a little quieter.

"Next week, but-" Tris started.

"Next week! I don't have time to pack all of my clothes by then!" Marlene interrupted.

Then I realized Marcus is coming home tonight. What is he going to do? Is he going to refuse to let me go?

"Tris," I whispered. "What about my dad?"

Tris smile faded and a frown appeared on her face.

"I don't know, If he says yes, your coming, if he says no, too bad your still coming."

I laugh at Tris's enthusiasm. It made me feel a little bit reassured.

For the rest of lunch we all talked about what we were going to do in Florida. Tris also said that after the month everyone will go to Cedar Point with her family. I was ecstatic, I've been wanting to go their for ages.

I was now sitting on the couch in my living room, waiting to ask Marcus if he would let me go on the vacation with Tris and our friends.

The door creaked opened and I jumped up.

"Hello, Sir." I greeted hastily.

Marcus didn't even look at me. "What do you want?" He demanded sharply while taking off his coat and setting his business suitcase by the door.

I sighed. "I was wondering if I could go on a Vacation to Florida with Tris, our friends, and her family."

"Oh, your still hanging out with her, eh?"

"Yes, yes I am!" I argued tightly, clenching my fists tightly so I wouldn't be able to punch Marcus in the face.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Tobias, I did not teach you to speak with such disrespect!" He screamed at me.

I winced and Marcus slapped me so hard I fell to the floor. "I would LOVE to let you go, that means I will get away from you! BUT I AM NOT SPENDING A THOUSAND DOLLARS TO LET YOU GO ON A STUPID VACATION!"

"The vacations not stupid, and besides, Tris's parent are paying for me to go, anyway."

At least her parents treat me with respect. I wanted to add on but I bit my tongue.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIHT NOW!" Marcus then roared and pushed me to the floor. This caused me to almost knock over a vase.

"GO! TALK TO THAT LITTLE SLUT OF YOURS!"

That is it. I heaved myself from the floor and pushed Marcus, holding his throat with my hand.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLRIEND A SLUT! IF I HEAR YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER AGAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream shakily.

I dropped Marcus at once before I sped up the stairs, not wanting to see Marcus's reaction.

I locked the door and hopped on my bed and instantly fell asleep, even though it was 3:59.

* * *

**There it is! Holy shit, 68 reviews? That's awesome, thank you guys so much! The reason I was asking for the 9 reviews is because I wanted to hear what you guys thought of the chapters, if you had any ideas or requests, and this I could improve, I wasn't fishing for compliments. If you want to review a compliment, you can, I'm not stopping you on that one. :P**

**But please review, favorite and follow! I'm so excited to start writing the vacation chapters tomorrow. (I have no school tomorrow because of good Friday so I'll pretty much be writing all day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias's POV**

I woke up around 7:00 to my phone vibrating constantly on my nightstand. I grabbed the phone from my desk. I turned it on to see how many notifications I got.

_One missed call from Will  
Uriah, Shauna Ovary, Lynn Ovary, and 18 others like your post on Facebook **Four Eaton in a relationship with Tris Prior.  
**__Caleb Prior, Shauna Ovard, Christina Evans, and 24 others like Tris Priors post on Facebook **Tris Prior is in a relationship with Four** **Eaton.**  
__One missed call from Zeke__Two texts from Tris  
One snap chat from Zeke_

I looked at the texts from Tris.

**Hey, what are you doing?- Tris**

Then I looked at the other one.

**Tobias, do you want to hang out at my house?- Tris**

I quickly replied back.

**Sure, but probably until 9:30, you know Marcus -_- -Tobias**

I unlocked the door to come face to face with Marcus.

"I was knocking on your door, boy," He snapped and breathed angrily.

"You should've answered it."

Biting my bottom lip nervously, I frowned.

"Sorry sir," I advised carefully. "I fell asleep and didn't hear you knocking on my door."

Marcus clenched his jaw.

"Yeah. But, this _vacation_ your going on. Your not having me giving you any money, right?"

I sighed. "I'm only bringing my own money from my savings account, sir."

That was true. About two hundred dollars was the exact number of how much I was going to bring.

Marcus patted me on the back, and I winced at how hard he was patting me.

"Good job, boy," He drawled and stated to walk away.

When he was mid step I called,

"Hey Marcus? Can I go over to a friends house. I have to work on a project."

Marcus looked at me, his eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down in a frown.

"Sure. Just be home before ten, boy."

My phone was in my room so I ran to get it before I got in my car and went over to Tris's house.

The tune to the song that Tris and I were going to sing was stuck in my head when I walked on the porch. With every step I took, the porch steps creaked and cracked.

Before I could knock on the door, Tris opened it.

"Hey!" She greeted excitedly and wrapped me in a hug.

I took her embrace in, smiling.

"Hey. So, what are we going to do?" I asked as I followed Tris into her house.

Tris grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room.

"We're going to watch the new Hobbit movie that came out!" She said excitedly as I sat down on the couch. Tris let out a yelp of shock when I brought her down so she could sit on my lap.

"You scared me!" Tris said angrily, waking my shoulder with her hand.

"I try my hardest," I smirked happily and I put my chin so it could rest on her shoulder.

**(Line Break, this is after the movie)**

As the roll credits rolled across the screen, I starred down at Tris. She was cuddled into my side, fast asleep.

"Tris," I whispered in her ear.

Tris let out a groan and shifted slightly. This was going to be a while.

"I failed my algebra test." I lied, trying to get her to wake up.

Tris let out a yawn.

"Who cares about math?" she mumbled, in a mid yawn.

If I said that Marcus almost killed me she would wake up, but she would kill me after she found out I was kidding.

"Marcus almost killed me," I lied and Tris shot straight up.

"WHAT!?" She screamed, her hands clenched into fists.

"Its okay, its okay, I was just trying to get you to wake up." I tried calming Tris down.

"You can't just say that you almost got killed by someone who abuses you!" Tris shouted, her eyes looking glassy.

Tris hugged me tightly, my shirt becoming wet with her tears.

I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't see Tris cry.

_Be strong. _I think over and over again.

"I'm not going anywhere." I confirm confidently.

Tris sniffed slightly.

"I know your not, your capable of that." she snapped and Hurricane Tris is back in action.

I open my eyes as we pulled away from the embrace, smiling slightly.

"What do you want to do? We got an hour to kill before I have to leave."

Tris pretended to look like she was thinking.

"We should go get ice cream!" She said without hesitation.

Rolling my eyes, I laugh.

"The ice cream place will be closed by now."

"Then we get some from the fridge," Tris retorted and we walked to the kitchen.

I stared at Tris, in a daze as she grabbed two bowls, one green and one black.

For the hour we made huge ice cream sundaes.

"What should my caption on instagram be?" Tris asked me as she snapped a picture of her sundae.

"Living with my bitches, #Live." I sing, doing my voice impression of the girl that sings the #Selfie song.

Tris laughed.

"How about Having fun with the best boyfriend in the world: making Ice cream sundaes. #Love him more than ice cream."

Smirking, I stepped towards Tris. I was so close to her my heart started beating rapidly in my chest.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I ask and smiled widely.

Tris rolled her eyes.

"If I repeat it, I'm going to make your ego bigger than the Empire State building." she says and I laugh.

The gap between us closed when I kissed her with force. Tris kisses back with as much enthusiasm. She wraps one of her legs around her waste and I lift her up on the counter next to our bowls of ice cream.

I pulled away slowly.

"I love you too. More than you'd ever known." And I kissed her again.

We stayed that way, kissing for a long time before I had to leave, the ice cream completely forgotten.

And hopefully I was home before 10:00.

* * *

**And there you are ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter! **

**Now time to answer a question!**

**DivergentHeart4- I'm not giving you an exact age, because that's kind of personal :P. But it's between the ages 10-18.**

**If you have any questions for me, leave them in the reviews! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tobias's POV**

As I stepped out my car on Monday, the day before I was suppose to go to Florida, I heard a loud rumble in the distance and instantly knew it was Tris's car.

It was going to be the first day she was driving it to school. People stared in awe as her car sped past them. She parked next to me. Which didn't really come as a surprise.

"Hey," she greeted and pecked me on the cheek when she got out of her car. I smiled at her small gesture.

"Awesome car. Way to show up on the last day of school we have." I smirked as I seen Molly, Peter's girlfriend glare at the both of us.

Tris rolled her eyes. "Let's just go to music." She mumbles and I intertwined her hands with mine.

Some people whispered as we both walked by. It just annoyed me that a lot people wouldn't except that Tris and I were dating.

When arriving at music, Uriah immediately ran to greet us.

"Hey guys! Are you excited to go to Florida tomorrow?" he asked excitedly with a smile.

Tris rolled her eyes.

"I'm not excited. All we're going to be doing is traveling tomorrow." she groaned.

Even if we were traveling tomorrow, I was excited. I never went anywhere outside the state in my whole life because of Marcus.

Tris sat down in the front row and I followed her lead. She looked really nervous. I wouldn't blame her. She had to sing two solo's in front of the whole class today.

I was about to open my mouth, to tell her she was going to do excellent, when Tori interrupted me by starting class.

"Before we start our class, I need Tris to come up here and sing her two solos."

Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Christina clapped loudly. I joined them instantly and shouted,

"YOU GOT THIS TRIS!"

Tris blushed slightly and walked over to the piano.

"The first song I'm going to be singing is Atlas by Coldplay."

_Nice song choice._ I think. That was the song I really liked at the end credits of Catching Fire.

Tris started to play some notes, beautiful music coming out of the piano.

_Some saw the sun  
Some saw the smoke  
Some heard the gun  
Some bent the bow_

_Sometimes the wire  
Must tense for the note  
Caught in the fire, say oh  
We're about to explode_

_Carry your world  
I'll carry your worldCarry your world  
I'll carry your world_

I stare at Tris in awe as she sings the rest of the song. Her voice was so beautiful when she sang.

When she ended the class was silent except for me clapping. Slowly people got over their shock and started clapping. The only ones who stayed quiet were Eric, Peter, Drew, and Molly.

I raise an eyebrow and glare at them but I say nothing. I look back up to the front of the room and find that Tris was now holding an acoustic guitar.

"The second song I'm going to be singing is Best Day of My life by American Authors." she then said.

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jump so high I touched the clouds  
I stretch my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night_

_I'm never going to look back (ooh)I'm never gonna give it up (ooh)  
Please don't wake me now_

_Oh ooh  
This is going to be the  
Best day of my life  
My li-I-I-ifeThis is going to be the best day of my life  
My li-I-I-I-ife._

Once Tris was finished the whole class clapped.

"Good job," Tori murmured and scribbled something down.

For the rest of the day nothing eventful happened, not a thing.

When I got home I went upstairs to my room because I forgot to pack for the vacation.

Match Box 20's song **Let's see how Far we've come **blared through the speakers in my room as I packed my suitcase.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well  
I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

_Well I believe it all  
Is coming to the end  
Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

I sang along to the song as I threw some shorts in my suitcase. I ran to my sock drawer and threw some socks in my suitcase as well.

_I think it turned Ten O'clock  
But I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

My singing was cut short to my phone ringing loudly. Sighing, I looked at my phone and found out Tris updated her Instagram

I instantly unlocked her phone and see what Tris texted me about.

**When we go back to school Al's going to be there. -_- - Tris.**

I clenched my fists tightly and let out a loud groan. Al really liked Tris, he was actually crazily obsessed with her so he got a restraining order for a few years because he tried raping Tris with Peter.

**Why are they letting that psycho-sociopath go back to our school!? #Really pissed- Tobias**

After that my phone rang.

"I'm fucking angry right now," I said, knowing Tris was on the other end of the line.

Tris laughed weakly. "Yeah. I read your text. And I thought Caleb was mad about this." she said and laughed again.

"If he tries touching you, I swear to god-" I started.

Tris interrupted me. "Tobias, I can protect myself, but if you want to, you can knock yourself out." she says with a sigh.

I smirk

"I will." I reply. "That's a promise."

We were both on the phone with each other for hours, talking about what time her parents were going to pick us up to go to the air port, what we were going to do, stuff like that. I was trying to hide my nerves, but I was terrified about going on the airplane ride. I really hate heights, they always made me feel dizzy ever since I was a little kid.

"Um, Tris. There's something I have to tell you," I started nervously.

Tris was quiet. "Yes?" she sounded nervous as well.

"If I look really pale on the airplane flight, it's because I'm afraid of heights."

Tris gasped from the other end of the line.

"You should have _told _me!" she says, sounding guilty but really worried at the same time.

I lay on my bed, which was a complete mess. "It's fine, don't worry." I try reassuring Tris but she didn't sound convinced.

"I got to go pack. Bye, love you."

Even though I heard her say this already, it made my heard leap with joy.

"I love you too, Tris. Will and always will." I say, and I meant every word I said. Hanging up the phone, I stare at the stuff that was spread across my room and I let out a groan.

Once I packed the rest of my stuff and cleaned up the mess I made, I put my phone on its charger and packed some snacks in my carryon along with Catching Fire by Susan Collins before going to sleep, the first time Marcus hasn't beaten me in a while.

* * *

**I decided to make Tobias seem a little bit more happy in this chapter. **

**This is totally random, but am I the only one that can't stop listening to the song Turn Down for What? :P**

**But anyways, we're almost at a hundred reviews! I'm so damn happy right now, thank you guys! I'll try posting the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'll have a lot of school work this week at school so if I don't post anything until the weekend I'm so sorry!**

**Thank you guys if you understand and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I waited on my porch for Tris's car to come pick me up so we can be on our way to the airport.

"You better be going soon, boy!" Marcus shouted from upstairs, his words sounding slurred.

"Yes sir, Tris and her family will be here in a few moments."

And I prayed they did, because I don't want my dad giving me another beating before I go on a vacation with Tris, our friends, her family, and Caleb's friends.

But to my relief, the rental car that Tris's parents were renting was slowly pulling

"Bye Marcus!" I called up to him before running as fast as my legs could carry me out the door and to the rental car. The rental car was a white van, that had the words **Saint Anne's Church Group** written on the side with black spray paint. The paint looked new, like it was just put there a few minutes ago. But it probably was, because knowing Uriah, he painted the side of the car because he didn't want people to think we were a bunch of prisoners.

"Hello, Four." Mr. Prior greeted from the drivers seat as I climbed into the van and sat down in the second to back row in between Zeke and Tris.

"Hello, Mr. Prior." I greeted politely.

Uriah snatched my suitcase out of my hands and threw it in the back in between Susan and Caleb.

"Welcome on the awesome train, population us." Uriah whooped loudly.

All of my friends were piled into the car except Lauren. That didn't com as a surprise, she said she wouldn't be able to make the vacation anyway because her parents refused to have her go on the vacation with us.

"I'm so excited!" Marlene squealed and slammed the van door shut.

Christina rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, you told us this. Ten times already."

Marlene shot Christina a glare but she just laughed.

A small smile appeared on Tris's face.

"What are you not going to miss about school?" Zeke blurted out.

"Everything." Uriah said dully and we all laughed.

"But I have to say music. I feel like we're in some sort of musical because we have to sing some song Every. Single. Fucking. Day. And it's starting to annoy the shit out of me," he then added for good measure.

Tris frowned slightly.

"Hey, I love music! But you do have a point. What I probably won't miss is Spanish."

Everyone except for Tris's parents instantly yelled,

"YES!" and groaned at the mention of Spanish.

Spanish at our school was taught by a really annoying teacher, Mr. Mersie. He spoke in this motto tone sort of voice. But that wasn't the worst part, he always talked about his family and how they live in Argentina. Argentina this, Argentina that, it was all Mr. Mersie ever talked about. He once actually had a forty five minute lecture on what color sundress his granddaughter wore when he went to visit her last. **(A/N: This is the kind of teacher I'm stuck with! But instead of Argentina, its Panama. It annoys the shit out of me when she rants about her family. -_- But anyways, back to the story.)**

"Truth has been spoken!" I yell and everyone laughed harder.

Caleb frown.

"I for one actually kind of like Mr. Mersie. I mean, he doesn't give us homework."

"Yeah, because he's too busy talking about his family." Shauna retorted and rolled her eyes as we drove through the airport parking lot, trying to find a spot.

There wasn't a visible parking spot in sight.

"You've got to be joking." Mr. Prior muttered angrily, tapping his fingers on the driving wheel.

But it wasn't a joke. It took Mr. Prior around 20 minutes just to find a parking spot.

"Finally!" Will exclaimed from outside the van when we parked.

A laugh escaped me as Caleb tossed my suitcase and carry on and we all walked to the airport.

"Who's excited to go to Florida!" Zeke cheered loudly when we walked into the airport entrance.

We all cheered in response.

"I'm going to check all of you guys in so you can get something to eat at the McDonalds or Starbucks, okay?" Natalie told us with a kind smile.

We all nodded as she and Mr. Prior walked off.

"OFF TO STARBUCKS!" Tris yelled excitedly, dragging me towards the Starbucks that was in the airport.

Another laugh escaped me.

"So what do you want to get? It's all on me," I said to Tris with a smile.

"All on you?" she echoed, her eyes wide. "No, I can by my own drink, mind you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Undoubtedly. But too bad. I'm buying, deal with it."

Shauna waked over to us, a smile on her face.

"You two are just too cute." she squealed quietly.

Heat rushed to my face. I glanced at Tris and seen that she was blushing too.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" the woman behind the counter demanded. Her voice sounded really tiered, as if she didn't get any sleep the night before. Dark circles lined under her eyes.

"This lovely lady right here would like a Green Tea Frappuccino and a sugar cookie," I explained to the lady. Tris smiled at me slightly. The Green tea Frappuccino was Tris's favorite drink at Starbucks. I knew this because we would always go out to Starbucks with our friends every Friday last year.

"And what will you get?" The woman demanded.

"The Salted Carmel Hot Chocolate."

The woman grabbed two cups.

"Name?" she asked.

Tris and I shared a quick look. Amusement showed in Tris's eyes.

"Lord Voldemort and Primrose Everdeen." I laughed and so did Tris.

The woman flashed us a weird look and punched a few things in the cash register.

"That'll be 12.08." the woman said.

I gave her the exact amount of money.

As we walked by Shauna, she laughed and gave us a high five.

"Nice one," She chuckled and we both waited at one of the tables.

"I bet that she'll put 'he who must not be named' on your cup," Tris said and I shoved her lightly.

"Oh shut up," I laughed and smiled broadly at her.

As we waited for the coffee, Tris and I talked about the vacation: Where we were going, stuff like that.

"Primrose Everdeen!" The woman announced, her voice cracking from lack of use.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Tris screeched and nearly fell over because she got out of her seat so fast. She ran over and got her cookie and Frappuccino.

I started laughing, so hard in fact that I was clutching my sides. I breathed loudly and started laughing again. It was at this point that tears were starting to flow from my eyes because I was laughing so much.

"Lord Voldemort." The same woman then said, setting my hot chocolate down.

"AVADA KADABRA!" I roared happily, holding my hand up to the sky dramatically like superman as I ran to the counter.

It was now Tris's turn to laugh. She gripped onto her cookie bag tightly and crouched over slightly, her arms resting on the counter where people would pick up there drinks.

"Oh my god," Tris got out in between laughs.

I nudged Tris slightly and the both of us walked over to where Natalie was waiting in line.

So far this vacation is amazing. I thought, taking a drink of my hot chocolate.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, its just that I had school work and I was suffering from The Fault in Our Stars with drawls because I just finished the book a few days ago. It was so sad I was crying rivers out of my fucking eye sockets. :P**

**But on a happier note I got a hundred reviews! I'm so happy right now I'm doing Uriah's happy dance all around my room right now! Thank you guys so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tobias's POV**

Once we were all checked in and got our tickets, we all marched towards security, breakfast in hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!" Uriah groaned, and I guessed he must've seen the enormous line for the security. It took all of my willpower to not get frustrated.

"This is just our luck," Christina laughed, like she was enjoying the fact we had to wait in line.

I pressed my lips to my Starbucks cup, sipping on the scorching hot chocolate. My tongue felt shriveled up, and I jerked the cup away from my mouth.

Tris laughed. "Aww, does little Toby got a life threatening injury?" She spoke quietly but mockingly like a little baby. But she was kidding though, I could tell she was because of the smile that was quirking at the edge of her mouth.

I shoved Tris lightly, and smiled at her.

"Oh shut up," I laughed, and she joined in.

Before I knew it we all were at the front of the line.

"Ticket?" The woman asked lazily.

I held it up and she snatched it from me.

She scanned it before handing it back to me.

"There you are. NEXT!" She hollered. I walked away, but not before stealing a quick look from Tris.

Setting my backpack on the table, I slowly hauled the belongings from it into the tube that had to go through the scanner.

Knowing I had to take off my shoes, I stared unlacing them and threw them in another tube before walking where people were getting scanned.

I heaved a breath before stepping in the scanner. My arms were raised, like the security ladies told me to do only a few moments before. The scanner scanned me up and down twice before I was clear to go.

A little while later, all of my friends and Tris's parents were over standing by me except for Uriah.

"What the hell is taking him so long." Christina shouted angrily.

"URIAH WE NEED YOU TO GET THROUGH SECURITY TODAY!" Zeke laughed as he yelled at his younger brother. Everyone and I started laughing and Uriah mimicked our laughs.

"Oh, haha, very fucking hilarious you guys, very fucking hilarious." He muttered loudly as he slammed his stuff down in the tube.

"Walk on through," one of the securities told Uriah.

Head held high, Uriah marched through the security machine and held his arms up.

Instantly, the security machine went off in an alarm.

The police instantly ran towards him, tazers in hand.

_What the hell did Uriah do this time?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

From next to me, Tris face palmed, an un amused expression on her face.

A few moments later, the police pulled out an X Box 360.

"Oh my god, you got to be fucking joking!" Zeke hollered at Uriah as the police shoved him towards Natalie and Mr. Prior.

So for the next few minutes, the police talked to Natalie and Mr. Prior about not bringing Xbox's through the security.

While this happened my friends and I just stared at Uriah with blank expressions.

"I can't believe you had the urge to do that." Christina said, no emotion hinted in her voice.

Marlene, on the other hand, was totally ballistic.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD BE ARRESTED-"

"I'm not currently arrested," Uriah pointed out, a smug look on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked totally amused at the fact Marlene was screaming her head off at him.

After about ten minutes of arguing, I tuned the arguing teens out and looked at the pedestrians that were walking by.

Some gave us confused looks, some of the looks were of outrage and the 'who would let their son do this?' expression.

I actually was trying not to laugh because one of the guys high fived Uriah as he walked by.

Tris shoved me lightly and started walking away.

"Aren't you coming with us, Four?" she asked with a smile curling on her lips.

It was right then and there that I was now realizing that everyone was starting to move again.

Uriah looked bummed out, probably because the police confiscated his Xbox.

"I officially hate security," He grumbled angrily.

Deciding to surprise Tris, I threw one of my arms around her shoulders carelessly.

When she jumped, I started laughing.

"This is not funny," She mumbled under her breath and I laughed harder.

"Well, so far this vacation is very interesting," I noted. And this time, Tris was laughing along with me.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! I feel so guilty for not updating, I've been so damn busy the past few weeks its just so frustrating.**

**I also haven't been updating because I'm trying to read a hundred books this year and I'm two books behind the rate I'm suppose to be going at.**

**Thank you guys though for getting me to a hundred reviews, it means the world to me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias's POV**

"You got this, Chris!" Will yelled in encouragement.

Currently, everyone except for Tris's parents (Who were sitting a good few feet away from us) was surrounding Christine as she was playing **Maleficent: Free Fall** on her coral pink I Phone 5C as we waited in our port area to get on the plane when it arrives here.

She currently on level 21, and made a combination that involved three green jems.

"YOU SHOULDN"T HAVE DONE THAT!" Uriah screeched, his arms flailing around crazily. "If you made this move, you would have gotten a five in a row combination!" To prove his point, Uriah showed Christine where the five combination would have been.

"Uriah, if you don't shut up, I fucking swear to god..."

"Swear what?" Uriah asked stupidly and Christine let out a frustrated scream and shut off her phone.

"Aww," We all groaned in disappointment and went off to do different things in our terminal.

Tris and I moved closer to where the employee desk was.

"What do you want to do?" Tris asked, letting out a huge yawn.

_She looks so adorable when she yawns._ I thought and smiled warmly at Tris.

She raised her eyebrow at me questionably. Ignoring her glance, my eyes looked up at what time our flight was going to leave, and if there was any delays yet.

**Orlando Delta Flight 373 Departure time: 8:11.**

Curious, I checked my time.

The time read **7:36.**

_Man, why does time have to go so darn slow! _I though and I groaned loudly.

Tris must've somehow known why I was groaning because she started laughing.

"I know, time goes by real slow and you just want to get the plane ride over with."

She paused for a moment, deep in thought.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" She suggested.

I smiled widely and nodded, glad that I could do something with Tris.

"Sure, why not," I said while sitting up. Tris followed my lead and sat up two before we gripped onto each others hands.

Tris looked at Natalie.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk with Four,"

Natalie nodded and stared back down at the magazine she was looking at only a few moments before.

"Okay honey, but be back in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Tris quickly nodded her head and the two of us went off.

"Why is there a shoe shining area?" I asked dumbly, staring at a little area where a small, chubby man with a bald head was shining a buiseness mans shoes.

Tris laughed and shrugged.

"I honestly have know idea." She said.

As the two of us walked, I noticed that we were getting stared at by people.

One girl even whispered to her friend,

"Aww, look at the cute couple!"

I bit my lip when I heard that, trying my hardest not to smile.

When we were nearing the food court area, Tris tugged on her Disney Pixar's Up Sweatshirt.

"I'm hungry," She mumbled. She probably didn't want me to hear it, but I did.

I bopped Tris's nose with my pointer finger.

"But you young missy just had Starbucks," I joked while chuckling.

Tris gave me a pointed look. "So, I need my food!" She exclaimed. "And that sandwich looks very good right there." She added and pointed at one of the sandwiches that was in the area you buy your food in the food court.

The sandwich she pointed at was a turkey, lettuce, and cheese sandwich.

"That does kind of look good right now," I confessed and Tris gave me an _I told you so_ look.

Ignoring the look, I grabbed two sandwiches and two cans of pink lemonade and set them on the counter.

"Hello," The man behind the counter greeted cheerfully. His smile was so bright that it should come with a warning label not to look directly at it.

"Is that all your going to be getting?"

I shrugged and looked at Tris.

"Is it?" I asked, wiggling an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled slightly.

"I guess I'll take the dollar trail mix too," She sighed and I grabbed the named item and plopped it on the counter.

The man laughed at us.

"So, is that all your going to be getting. . . . _now?_" He asked, still laughing.

Awkwardly, Tris and I were forcing ourselves to laugh along with the man.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said.

The man punched a few buttons on the cash register.

"Your total is going to be 19.32."

I said nothing, giving the man a blank stare.

"Ex-squeeze me?" I asked, raising both of my eyebrows. I never went to an airport, and it was at this moment I remember Tris saying something about how ridiculously priced all the food is. Like for example, one pop is five dollars.

"Your total is going to be 19.3." The man repeated like I didn't say anything at all.

Grumbling about how stupid the prices for the food was, I handed the man a twenty.

"Thank you and have a good morning."

I was about to say it back Tris interrupted me.

"Yeah, you too."

I quickly grabbed our food before Tris dragged me by my hand back to our area.

"We have to go back, my mother wanted us back at the port area 16 minutes ago. She's going to kill us,"

I sighed.

"Tris, she isn't going to kill her. If anything it was the guy charging our food so ridiculously high that we were a minute past our curfew." I said, trying to cheer Tris up.

The named person smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess so," was all she said when we arrived to the port.

It turns out that while we were gone, Christina ended up beating the level she was stuck on for three weeks and the plane was going to be ready for boarding in just a minute.

"Perfect timing," Caleb greeted, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "We're just about to board."

"Strange," I said in slight confusion. "We didn't hear the announcement come on."

Christina shrugged in response, walking over to us.

"I can see why, the woman that announced it had this really quiet voice." She said while biting the inside of her lip.

I checked the time on my phone. **7:53.**

"Flight 373 to Orlando Florida at 8:11 will now be boarding. Everyone in section A may now board the plane," One of the flight attendants announced. Her voice was pretty quiet. If she shouted, it would come out like a whisper.

"That's us," Natalie said and Christina, Will, Caleb, Susan, Robert, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Zeke, Tris, and I regrouped and stood in line.

"Told you her voice was quiet." Robert whispered to me as the line shuffled forward slightly.

"What, you never told me her voice was quiet," I protested.

But I was too busy thinking on the fact that we're going to be flying in less than ten minutes. And that I was going to die in less than 10 minutes.

* * *

**There is the chapter! I'm so excited to be writing about them at the Theme parks it isn't funny. I'm just going to be updating a lot after my school gets out June 13th (We had so many snow days we had to make up days.)**

**And I'll never stop thanking you guys for getting me over 127 reviews. That is just amazing!**


End file.
